the arrogant guy and the innocent girl
by ellahist
Summary: Natsume's arrogant, richest, hottest and all and embarrass Mikan the innocent, kind, has enough beauty but what if this innocent is the one who'll save him. will Natsume realize that she's the one who save him from his darkness and fall for her?
1. the MEETING of the arrogant and innocent

Authoress: hello, this is my second fanfic, the first one is "the alice kingdom" if you haven't read then search for it right now, or just read this…

Summary

Natsume's arrogant, richest, hottest and all and embarrass Mikan the innocent, kind, has enough beauty but what if this innocent is the one who'll save him. Will Natsume realize that she's the one who save him from his darkness and fall for her? IN THE PROCESS

The characters

Natsume Hyuuga the male protagonist the richest, billionaire, heir of Hyuuga Corporation, the hottest teen. for many guys they think he's perfect, nothing to wish for, but for himself he's alone and there's something that he wish for that can't be buy by his billion money, can't be seduce by his looks...

Mikan Sakura she's the female protagonist, living in a single life, working for living, innocent, kind, enough beauty, just fine figure, just fine IQ, but sometimes dense, has a fine life, in short just fine, she's not the one who boldly cry, and constantly smile even it hurts...

Ruka Nogi the bestfriend of Natsume Hyuuga, he's the heir of Nogi Corporation but not as rich as the Hyuuga Corporation just third to Hyuuga Corporation, kind and innocent he's attach to the animals and is shy...

Hotaru Imai the best friend of Mikan Sakura the heiress of Imai Corporation second to the Hyuuga Corporation, Mikan and Hotaru met when they were little and became best of friend, has poker face and raven haired like Natsume has high IQ , and has many invention...

and the other character well just know it, I just summarize the main character...

note: they study in the elite school Gakuen Alice (GA), Mikan is supported by Hotaru, so they can study together...

* * *

Chapter 1: the MEETING

...meeting of the two main character...

* * *

NATSUME'S MANSION

Natsume was in his king sized bed wearing a boxer. It was 7:00 am in the morning his class starts at 8:30, his messy hair made him more cool and more importantly was the body of him that makes him look hot, he readied himself, taking a bath, he's bathroom had the size of a normal house because it was so big. After bathing, he wore his uniform and walked down stair to eat breakfast. There were maids who were greeting him 'good morning' but he didn't bother to eat his breakfast and just went straight at the school because his best friend was waiting for him.

"Mother, I'm going." Natsume bid his goodbye to his mother.

"okay, Natsume kun~, take care" Natsume then hopped inside the limo with his best friend, Ruka was coming to school with him...

IN THE GATE OF THE SCHOOL

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Natsume kun, Ruka kun" the girls were throwing their bodies to Natsume and Ruka, they were hysterically saying "marry me Natsume kun", "make me your bride", "be mine", "let me taste your body" announced by some other perverted girl...

While Mikan was eating an Ice cream with her best friend, they were walking to go to school while they saw this crowd, but they didn't mind they just walked in the way where the two guys walked through, the crowd looked at Mikan with their glare but for Hotaru they respected her because 'if you mess with her you'll see the hell' just then Mikan felt the glares and asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru, is this okay? I feel anytime soon, they'll kill me" Mikan asked.

"just never mind them" Hotaru said looking straight, not changing her poker face and her cold voice...

But just then someone threw a stone to the way she was walking that was meant to be thrown to her and so she tripped then the Ice Cream flied to Natsume's uniform, Natsume stopped from where he was standing and turned his heel just to see Mikan.

"you hag, do you know how much is this?" Natsume asked Mikan straightly.

"ugh! I'm very very sorry!" bowing low to him even though she was wounded.

"do you think that all matters in this world will be solve just by saying sorry, then what are laws and police for? when I kill someone can I just say sorry." Natsume was not in mood because of the irritating yells he got from his fan girls.

Mikan looked straight at him and smiled "that's it and I don't do any crime, I just got tripped and accidentally the Ice cream flied over to your Uniform so I'm saying sorry, then I'll just take it and wash it" looking at Natsume while smiling to him.

"are you insane? I have a lot of money and maid to wash this, if you washed this you might infect me with your 'idiot germs'?" Natsume looked at her but he didn't get it that she still kept smiling and it irritated him...

"then what can I do?" Mikan still smiled at him.

"nothing, you're just a pauper and are not capable of anything, and why are an Idiot like you in here? You don't even have the money to afford the uniform here!" Natsume bluntly blurted it but he didn't know that it stroke her heart...

Mikan is still smiling but tears just flew from her pearly eyes while smiling and just bow to him "I'm very very sorry, I didn't mean these things to happen." and look straight to him even though the tears came out flowing to her eyes, she still kept on smiling...

Natsume just wore off his coat and was just in his long sleeve polo where the first two button of his polo is undone. He went inside the building like nothing happen.

Hotaru looked at Natsume and she noticed something to him before he went inside the luxurious looking building.

Ruka followed Natsume and said "Natsume don't you overdo it, you bent all your angers to her."

Natsume didn't say anything and thought _I'm too useless I bent all my anger to her, huh! Natsume sighed, oh yeah I didn't know her name..._

_(take note: this day is the start of the school, means first day so they don't know who's their classmate and their names and section are listed in a board in the entrance of the building)_

All fan girls were caught by the silence caused by the scene and after Natsume and Ruka went inside and so the two maiden did (Mikan and Hotaru) and was followed by the crowd...

Hotaru was comporting Mikan while Mikan was pretending to be okay.

"It's ok Mikan, I'll make him pay, for now we'll just have to know what section are we placed." Hotaru said.

"okay, I'm fine but who is he by the way?" Mikan thought.

"he's... " Hotaru knew of course but this was not the time for her to know because she noticed something odd to Natsume before he went to the building, his face was surprised and his hand was moving toward Mikan's face like he wanted to caress her face but he hesitated and just went inside the building and he's face was back to the cold one too...

Mikan and Hotaru looked at the board and saw…

...board...

**2 - B**

**girls **

Hoshino Hoshio

Imai Hotaru

Ogasawara Nonoko

Otonashi Yura

Sakura Mikan

Shouda Sumire

Umenomiya Anna

Usami Wakako

**boys**

Hyuuga Natsume

Nogi Ruka

Mochiage "Mochu"

Tobita Yuu

Kitsumene

...

...

...board...

Hotaru saw their names and a name of someone caught her attention too "Natsume Hyuuga" she thought_ so where in a same section, huh? This will be interesting... _Hotaru smirked.

ON NATSUME'S WAY

_I forgot to say this long sleeve polo cost 1 million for the high class fabric, and she must pay this for me well I'm bored now so this will be fun..._ Natsume thought as he was walking on the corridor with his best friend when Ruka heard Natsume giggled that was rare to see…

Natsume didn't know that his best friend was suspiciously looking at him but he didn't know this too… ' why the girl named Mikan can make him felt like that'.

* * *

what do you think bad, worse or worst please review and I'll respect it with my heart I'll update the chapter 2 soon I just want to know if it fits your taste...

full of love,

ellahist


	2. the egotistical jerk

Authoress: wehh this is the chapter 2, I'll make things excited so don't worry in the first part it seems boring but here it is…

Special mention to moonacre99

Ellahist

* * *

Chapter 2: the egotistical jerk

...pay this...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_I forgot to say this long sleeve polo cost 1 million for the high class fabric, and she must pay this for me well I'm bored now so this will be fun... Natsume think as he was walking on the corridor with his best friend when Ruka heard Natsume giggled that is rare to see, as he think this is the first..._

_Natsume didn't know that his best friend is looking at him but he doesn't know this too 'this is the very first that one girl, Mikan is the only one that makes Natsume like that why? maybe it is fated..._

IN THE CLASSROOM

"Good Morning class, I'm your adviser this year, Narumi." Narumi greeted his class cheerfully with his flirty dress on...

"now, for the start you'll have to introduce yourself here in front. Say something about yourself, family background, hobbies and interest." Narumi looked at Mikan straight into the eyes and continued...

"later on I will choose your partner, your partner will be your seatmate, helper, in short your partner will be your aid and… one more thing, after that free time, got it? let's start!"

All students introduced themselves and it was turn for Mikan...

Natsume remembered that she was the girl earlier and stared at her while Ruka observed Natsume but they didn't know that there was a pair of velvet eyes staring and observing them...

"Good Morning, I'm Sakura Mikan, I'm 15 years old, in my former section I rank high, my grades are just average... about my family my mother is Azumi Yuka she died along ago, my father is Sakura Kaoru all I know is his name and that he died in an accident not so long when my mother died but there is still my best friend who supports me... I don't have any hobbies but my favorite candy is howalon. that is all." then Mikan smiled not in someone who's staring at her...

Of course he embarrass you, after you smile like that he just embarrass you...

Natsume thought _so her name is Mikan and she live by herself but how can she pay her debt on me?..._

"next is Hotaru Imai." Narumi called

"good morning I am Imai Hotaru, 15 years old, valedictorian in my former elementary school, heiress of Imai Corporation and only daughter of this couple, I'm inventing things and I have a lot of it, I like crabs and seafoods... then that's all I can share to you..." Hotaru is not bold unlike Mikan; although Mikan is innocent and kind.

Ruka thought_ so you are the daughter of Mr. Imai that is having a transaction to my father..._

...let's move on to Natsume's and Ruka's...

"I'm Nogi Ruka, 16 years old, I'm the only son and heir of Nogi Corporation, I like animal and my hobbies of course playing with them." Nogi then gave a smile and looked at Natsume who's bored...

"and lastly Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi announced

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" many girls squealed like crazy and some were saying some perverted things, drooling like an idiot and their faces were creepy that even a delinquent will be scared.

Natsume walked and in front of them he introduced himself "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old, heir of the Hyuuga corporation and I hate IDIOTS!" just that plain he introduced himself without changing his expression on his face, still having that poker face...

The student just looked at him while he walked to his seat.

"okay, now I'll partner you up firstly Nonoko and Koko, secondly Anna and Yuu, thirdly Mikan and Hotaru, fourthly Natsume and Ruka so on and so forth..."Narumi instructed but it seemed someone doesn't like something on what Narumi just announced...

Natsume asked "I would like to exchange partners with Imai."

"oh Mikan chan, Ruka kun, and Hotaru san are you okay with it?" Narumi asked the three at the same time

Mikan gradually answered "a ah YES!"

Ruka looked at Natsume then smiled and showed a he-get-it look and answered "YES, it surely is okay."

Hotaru thought _he say it surely is okay?(paused) ahh I get it _then answered "it's okay with me but I would like to asked, why would you (Natsume) like to exchange partners?" then Hotaru smirked.

Natsume didn't bother to answered and remained silent while Hotaru was having her smirk on her face...

Narumi arranged their seats, Natsume and Mikan was at the back then he said to the class "okay, it free time and you have no classes, it first day so spend your time befriending with others, adieu" Narumi bid his farewell and smiled to them...

"oy little girl, 1 million!" Natsume says but Mikan didn't get what he means

"huh? how dare you call me little girl?" innocently.

"I say the coat cost 1 million and you have to pay me for what happen earlier and why not it suit you little girl..." Natsume explained clearly then smirked to Mikan who's now getting worried...

"what? (innocently) I don't have that kind of money and my salary is just enough for my living!" Mikan said worried.

"I know; do you heard the sayings when in Rome, do as the Romans do... if you don't have money, then work it off." Natsume then smirk at her"

"work? how? no one would hire me in this age." Mikan asked.

"then work on me, I won't give you any salary because that salary is the one you'll use in paying me" Natsume have a big smirk on his face because he held her captive...

"your mine now" Natsume said

"yours?" Mikan is puzzled, well of course who wouldn't, someone just claim you as his possession...

"yeah, whole mine." Natsume grinned and it gives creeps to Mikan

IN MIKAN'S PLACE

"what a egotistical jerk! claiming me as he's own" Mikan now can shout all she wanted 'cause the egotistical jerk was now in his hell, no… I mean in his mansion...

"so you agree?" Hotaru visited Mikan and talked about what happened earlier.

"I have no choice but to agree I don't have that kind of money, so I'll do what he commands me." Mikan sighed...

"so how would you work on him?" Hotaru asked but she already knew how… she was just pretending that she didn't.

"actually... " Mikan explained.

_FLASHBACK_

_"then work on me, I won't give you any salary because that salary is the one you'll use in paying me" Natsume have a big smirk on his face because he held her captive..._

_"but how would I work on you?" Mikan asked_

_"I'll call you" Natsume said_

_"oh, you don't have my phone number, here!" Mikan bring out her cellphone but is cut by a ring..._

_... ring ring ring ring ring..._

_"hello!" Mikan answered the phone call_

_"I already have your phone number" Natsume said in the next line..._

_Mikan hang up and asked him "how do you get my phone number? earlier is the first time I saw you, I don't even know you in the first place"_

_"I get it from a certain source" Natsume didn't revealed from who he gets the phone number..._

_"a ah okay" then finished by Mikan's agreement_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"te..." Mikan finished as she looked really pissed.

"yeah okay!" Hotaru agrees but truthfully she's the source... (get me?)

IN NATSUME'S MANSION

"Natsume tell me!" Ruka suddenly said out of the clear blue sky.

"about what?" Natsume playing innocent.

"Sakura Mikan" Ruka smiled but more like a smirk.

"ahh, I just don't forget those tears and smiles; even though I hurt her she doesn't boldly cry and just smile so I just can't help thinking about her and she's different that I can't explain; so I found her interesting , but totally I don't care about her... I just held her captive" Natsume then drank a wine.

Ruka didn't get "you found her interesting, and you can't help thinking about her but you don't care about her, your indirect huh?"

"whatever?" Natsume finished the topic but not Ruka.

"maybe you like her?" Ruka teased playfully.

Natsume's surprised "what are you saying? I'm known as Casanova..."

"do you want me to tell you why I said that you might like her" Ruka insisted.

Natsume just looked at him then Ruka said "it's because this is the first time I saw you giggling, and you yourself said that she's interesting and you can't help thinking about her but you can't just admit it and saying you don't care about her..."

Natsume doesn't care but deep inside in him he really was bothered by that girl...

"how about Imai Hotaru?" Ruka remembered Hotaru, she's powerful too...

"I'll count on you with that, that's why I partnered you up to her!" Natsume cleared.

"but she's the Ice Princess-" Ruka was cut by Natsume's tap on Ruka's shoulder.

"don't worry, I know you will not let her bother my plans, and I know too that you cn deal with her. Break a leg" Natsume said sarcastically...

* * *

ellahist: well what do you think about this chapter it seems that Natsume is bothered well of course...

review please...

full of love,

ellahist


	3. she's totally IDIOT

Authoress: ok I don't have anything to say something so here it is the Chapter 3!!

Enjoy, and special mention to the this persons:

HikariHimeChan

Hanisakura

Moonacre99

Always thank you for the review _ellahist_ _______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: She's totally IDIOT

_ ...really idiot that she wouldn't got out of my mind… _

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_Natsume doesn't care but deep inside in him he really is bothered by that girl..._

_"how about Imai Hotaru?" Ruka remembered Hotaru, she's powerful too..._

_"I'll count on you in that, that's why I partner you up to her!" Natsume cleared_

_"but she's the Ice Princess-"Ruka is cut by Natsume's tap on Ruka's shoulder_

_"don't worry I will not let her bother my plans" Natsume swore..._

* * *

after a month of slavery...

…IN NATSUME'S MANSION (evening)…

Natsume was sleeping but suddenly he felt starving…

"Ugh!! What the hell? Why now?" Natsume sigh but then he remembered something, Natsume called Mikan.

…ring ring ring ring…

"ahhh, what was that? fire? Earthquake?" MIkan panicked as she heard her cellphone ringing in the middle of the night were she's so comfortable sleeping in the cold night…

"ugh who the hell is this person calling in the middle of the night when I'm in the climax of my dream, huh?" Mikan cursed

…on the line…

"Hello" Mikan's eyes is still sleepy and her voice is weak…

"oy, come to my house" Natsume on the otherhand is needing her help

"what? In the middle of the night, it so cold outside…" Mikan is lazy that her voice is weak and her brain is not working that much so she answer "okay"

Natsume hang up his phone and wait for Mikan

Mikan in her laziness come out of her apartment with her night gown still sleepy and go to Natsume's house…

"Natsume's house? Ehhh!! I don't know where it is?" Mikan got her conscious and sighed

Mikan thought _well for now I have to go to my apartment and look for any jacket, money and cellphone then I'll ask Natsume where the heck is his house…_

Mikan got home and look for the key but she's dense sometimes and she's lazy when she got out of her house so she forgot her key.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! My key!!" Mikan is about to cry but her feet just start walking she thought_ if I cry here nothing will be accomplished so I'll ask for help as I know Natsume's house is near in my apartment I've got to look for it and spend the night there temporarily…_

"umm, excuse me can I ask where is Natsume's house?" Mikan asked a teenaged woman

"huh? It's in the fouth corner then turn left, you'll see a post there you'll see the direction it is pointed go straight ahead there and you'll see the first corner turn right then just go straight ahead, you'll see the four corners, you will turn left in the second corner, then you'll see a vending machine and vacant lot, go straight ahead and then in the end you'll see a sakura tree in a mansion's backyard, that's it, that is Hyuuga Mansion…" the lady smiled to Mikan and go to the convenient store…

"a ah ahh I see thank you!!" Mikan thought _wow, it's so specific, specific that I don't remember what she had just said Mikan said in a sarcastic voice all I remember is that a sakura tree in a mansion's backyard, and that is the Hyuuga Mansion…_

"okay let's get moving" Mikan said like she's energized

…Fast forward…

"ugh, (pant) at last I'm here" Mikan rang the doorbell and in a moment she unconscious in the snowy ground hugging herself tight and shivering…

Natsume got irritate Mikan is so long and when he heard the doorbell rang, he gradually got up and run in the gate…

"your so sl-"cut by what he saw on the ground

"Mikan!!!" Natsume never say a girl's name before, but he doesn't know that what just he call her is Mikan…

Natsume gradually carry her inside (bridal style) and got her inside his room he forgot about his hungriness, he opened his room and there he lay Mikan on his king sized bed

The teenaged woman earlier see Natsume going upstairs carrying someone…

Mikan is shivering in the cold Natsume put a lot of blanket on her but it didn't help her, then just then Natsume put out his t-shirt off of his body and hug Mikan (don't think any perverted thing) Natsume use his body to warm Mikan, Natsume hug her until her shiver is off Natsume didn't let go of her…

And the night goes on…

…MORNING…

Hotaru got panicked as she saw Mikan was not in her apartment she thought that she might as well go to school with Mikan. But being Hotaru she knows where exactly Mikan go, nothing else but only there she knows it...

Hotaru go there by a cab and go to the place where she knows where Mikan is but suddenly she saw Ruka who's ringing the doorbell in front of Hyuuga's Mansion, she got out of the cab and with that Ruka saw her…

"Oh why are you here?" Ruka asked randomly

"cause' Mikan was here!" Hotaru answered randomly too

"what?" Ruka got surprised on what he heard

"just got in there, hell up!!" Ruka gradually got in with Hotaru and go to Natsume's room but is surprised on what they saw Hotaru is not bold as Ruka is to have an eyes big as plate…

SURPRISED as in TOTALLY SURPRISED

Ruka blurted "I didn't know that your relationship is in that level"

With that Natsume and Mikan woke up from their slumber and position like this Natsume is on top of Mikan hugging her and remember that Natsume is half-naked and Mikan is in her night gown that is see through…

"u uh umm you got it wrong!!" Mikan said convincing the two of them

"Hyuuga say something, all I know is I felt unconscious and pass out in the cold ground and shivering, because Hyuuga asked me to go to his house but I don't know so I search for it…" Mikan explained

"ahhh!! Ok" Hotaru is grinning

"Then why don't you call for me?" Hotaru aims her baka-gun on Mikan and say it with sarcastic voice

"I forgot my money, cell phone, and key inside my apartment because I'm so lazy when I got out of my apartment that I forgot all…" Mikan has a sad form on her face

"you're totally an idiot" Natsume teases but his poker face never left his face

"ahhh, I gotta go to school! Wait my uniform and my bag! " Mikan sighed

Natsume sighed in a cool way "then buy a uniform to school, and here take my bag, there isn't anything written on it or my name either on it too, you can use it, I use my laptop on studying and not notebooks…"

"Ahh thank you, but what will I wear going on school?" Mikan asked again a dumb question

"you can use my t-shirt, polka dot" Natsume is in a cold voice and he's face looks wild

"ah polka dot? Ahh you see it you're a pervert!" Mikan accused

"excuse me your night gown is see through, even a blind can see your undergarments…" Natsume cleared saying it in an irritated face

…fast forward…

…ON THE RIDE…

Hotaru, Ruka Mikan and Natsume decided to take Natsume's limo on going to their school…

In the school as expected there was crowd of girls when Mikan saw this Mikan looked at Natsume and saw that he was looking irritated, when Natsume got out of the car the crowd is divided on half, but when they saw this the fan girls and their president got irritate when they see Mikan who's beside Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume a slut just got out in front of them from nowhere…

"oh, how dare an ugly like you is beside our lovely Natsume and Ruka?" the president of the fan club asked

"eh uhmm, eto well-" cut by Ruka

"well, she's with us, right Natsume?" Ruka smiled and it melted the fan clubs president…

"no, she's just a pauper who's lost, and I'm taking care of her like my pet…" Natsume just blurted out

"hyuuga!!!" Hotaru glare at himwhile going straight to the building

Mikan thought _I know it, he's just using me… who would like a pauper and ugly like me? No one, right?_

The president of the fan club cursed Mikan in her mind_ that ugly, if you loiter around our Natsume kun you'll see the hell ahahahahahahaha…_

…IN THE GIRL'S CHANGING ROOM…

Mikan now is wearing her new uniform bought but Natsume and asked her to go to the Sakura tree right after she change but she remember that she's getting something to Hotaru so she pass by there and after she get it she go straight at the Sakura tree…

…while in the Sakura tree…

"look who's here" a group of men is going nearer to Natsume…

"well, he's the one who's going to hell now…" one of the men answered

"who heck are you?" Natsume asked them rudely

"well, just thanks to you that my little sister, Kasumi is broke now after you make love with her that night you just throw her like a garbage" the leader told

"Kasumi?" Natsume remembered

"yeah and where here to send you to hell" the leader cursed Natsume

The group of men knock him out, Natsume was so helplessly and got bruises and wound all over his body, the blood is coming out from all the wound while the group of men is busy doing their job… Mikan saw this and used the thing (camera) what she got from Hotaru , Mikan captured it and say

"what a good scene! Would you like to cool up? It's cold there in the guidance office" Mikan threatened them while smiling and giving wink to them…

the group of men gradually run leaving the two Natsume thought _she really came and in fact save me, this girl is totally idiot I irritated her saying she's pauper and my pet but she's still here saving me, smiling like an idiot, really idiot that she wouldn't got out of my mind… _

"Hyuuga are you ok?" Mikan asked Natsume worriedly

Natsume is still quiet but Mikan shout for help, Natsume thought_ didn't she know how many girls I hurt and made them cry… she's totally idiot let's see how long she'll spend with me… I'll make her stay away with me… I don't want her to she how lonely I am and the darkness that is secluding me... no one can understand me, no one, only one person and that is Ruka, not even you, that's why I am like this..._

truthfully he doesn't know from the first time he met her, she's smiling at him with her innocent face always, and when he called for her that's the first time that a girl would come even in the coldest night, and she's the first person that he knows that is so IDIOT, the first person he calls by her name subconsciously, and the first person that made him like this and would care for him this much... he just doesn't want to admit it..._  
_

...IN THE CLINIC...

Natsume is alright now after being treated by the nurse...

"oy, I'll just say to what I'm saying later in night, go to my house and visit me in my room I'll say something to you..." Natsume was planning something...

"a ah okay" Mikan answered confusedly

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

ellahist: whoa wonder what Natsume is planning? well just read the chapter 4...

thank you for that review again

ellahist


	4. the CRUEL scene

Authoress: here is the chapter 4 of the arrogant guy and the innocent girl, you know it's hectic I don't know what I'm going to create first, I updated my 2 stories in two days only so please drop me a review and you'll give me an ease…

Just review and thank you for all the review I got, thank you very much…

For some that don't know I have updated two chapter to the "the alice kingdom" my other story

Ellahist

* * *

Chapter 4: the CRUEL scene

… But when she enters she found Natsume making out with a girl, their naked the only thing that is covering them is the blanket…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...IN THE CLINIC..._

_Natsume is alright now after being treated by the nurse..._

_"oy, I'll just say to what I'm saying later in night, go to my house and visit me in my room I'll say something to you..." Natsume was planning something..._

_"a ah okay" Mikan answered confusedly_

* * *

(Very important note: Mikan is very very innocent, okay? Don't forget…)

…later the evening in Hyuuga Mansion…

Mikan is walking on the street going to the Hyuuga Mansion and there she finally reached the Mansion and rang the doorbell, gradually the teen-aged woman from the other day was there and said "Master Natsume is waiting to you"

"Ah thank you, but why are you here?" Mikan kindly asked

"Oh, didn't I say it to you I'm the head maid here, Takako desu…" Takako the head maid introduces herself.

"Ah good evening" Mikan greeted

"Let's go inside its cold out here" the two of them got inside and there the other maid bow low to them

"Sakura sama, Natsume sama was in his room go there his waiting for you" Takako insisted

"then, okay I'll go now thank you Takako san, you can call me Mikan drop the sama, I'm not that special, you know?" Mikan smiled then so upstairs

When Mikan is walking she finally reached the room and knock saying "Hyuuga san, I'm going in"

But when she enters she found Natsume making out with a girl, their naked the only thing that is covering them is the blanket.

The girl noticed the presence of Mikan and said "who the hell are you?" Mikan doesn't freak out or panicked she just watch them, like she doesn't know what they're doing in fact she really doesn't know.

"I'm Sakura Mikan, I was called here by Hyuuga san." She bowed low when she introduces herself.

"oh I see" the girl looked at Natsume as if she's asking is it true

"Then I want you to prepare us refreshments" Natsume commanded he think _is this girl dense, didn't she see that I'm making out with a girl and she doesn't freak out or something…_

"Okay" Mikan smiled in that instant she bowed again…

Natsume got surprised she's still smiling. Mikan go to the kitchen and prepared juice he's cut by the girl who's asking.

"Is she your maid she's not in uniform?"

"Well she has a debt on me and she will do anything I say" Natsume answered

"Whoa, that's my Natsume kun" the girl said seductively and kisses him so on and so forth… (Don't make me type everything that they do, pervert!)

The girl was moaning when Mikan return now Natsume was on top of the girl when Mikan arrived.

"Sorry to disturbed but here are your refreshments, is there anything you need Hyuuga san?" Mikan asked politely like there is nothing going on in front of her.

"Now, I want you to sing…" Natsume commanded he didn't say it because he want her to sing but she can refuse and go outside but to his surprise…

"What song?" Mikan asked

Natsume is still in his subconscious but snap out and say "your choice" he think _what a! She's totally IDIOT…_

Mikan started she sang the "cry" by Mandy Moore

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yeah)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

The girl was moaning but she's so good when she sings it's like an angel that is singing her voice is cold and good but the things that Natsume and the girl I doing doesn't affects her song, in fact it's good.

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
Baby cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
Fade out  
I wanted (sob) to know (sob) you  
I wanted to know you (sob)  
I (sob) wanted to (sob) know you (sob)

Natsume hear someone's sob and it's Mikan, the moon brightened Mikan's face and the tears in her cheeks are reflecting but her face is still poker face but tears are swelling up…

"Oh, tears? Why?" Mikan didn't know why tears swelling up in her eyes, maybe her brain didn't pay attention what's going on in front of her, but her heart is aching and shouting _it's enough it's enough it hurts_, but her poker face was still on she's just wondering why?

Natsume got surprised on what he saw. It wasn't the first time he saw her crying but it's totally different than the first time. The girl noticed Natsume stops and said

"Natsume kun let's continue" but she's given a silent answer gradually Natsume got up of his king-sized bed and wore his robe and leaving the girl in his bed reaching his cell phone calling the guards…

"Hello, there is a disgusting naked woman on my bed get her out here, at once!!!" Natsume looked at Mikan and slowly walking to her thinking _I may not be worthy of yours because I touch another girl in front of your eyes but please I just want to hold you this once. _Mikan noticed Natsume is walking near her and asked "is there anything you want me to do" then smiled. Natsume hugged her and say "stay by my side, don't leave me" to his surprised "okay, Hyuuga san" Mikan just smiled the whole time.

The guard enters the room and subdued the girl that is Luna and got out from Natsume's mansion.

Natsume gripping Mikan's wrist go to the guest room saying "stay with me this night"

Mikan gradually reply "okay" going to the couch

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Mikan said

"Idiot, you're sleeping in the bed…" Natsume commanded

"I'm not idiot" Mikan insisted adding "and where will you sleep?"

"In the bed too, what a ridiculous question…" Natsume sighed in happiness

"What we are going to share one bed" Mikan said in surprised

"I command. don't worry, I wont do anything to you" Natsume assured in that instant Mikan got in the bed…

"Wait! wear a night gown, will you? Natsume asked

"Do you have night gowns?"

"Of course would I ask you if I don't have, it's for the guest" Natsume gives her a 8 inches above the knee and is fitted but not see through.

"I don't wear clothes like that" Mikan insisted because it's too revealing

"we don't have anything, all night gowns here are like this" Natsume said Mikan sighed in defeat and change to that revealing night gown in the bathroom, while Natsume is on his boxers only but he trust what he say that he won't do anything to her so they sleep…

Mikan has a good figure and it stunned Natsume. He doesn't expect that she would be this sexy, and then they sleep…

…after a minute…

He make sure that Mikan is sleeping and said "I'm sorry Mikan, I'm so sorry" Natsume just hug her and gave her warmth "you're the only one who makes me surprised" and again to his surprised Mikan unconsciously hug him tight too…

IN THE MORNING

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the shout reached the planet Jupiter that the alien seems to woke up from her shout…

TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

Ellahist: how was that worse or worst, good or better, make sure to drop me a review I would greatly accept thank you for the review…

Full of love,

ellahist


	5. observing YOU

Authoress: sorry for the late update, here's the chapter 5 of 'the arrogant guy and the innocent girl"

Well, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story thank you…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_…after a minute…_

_He make sure that Mikan is sleeping and said "I'm sorry Mikan, I'm so sorry" Natsume just hug her and gave her warmth "you're the only one who makes me surprised" and again to his surprised Mikan unconsciously hug him tight too…_

_IN THE MORNING_

_"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the shout reached the planet Jupiter that the alien seems to woke up from her shout…_

* * *

Chapter 5: observing YOU

..."then, can you say what do you know about me?" Natsume think _what probably would she say? pervert__ with no manner__ or selfish or playboy that has makes out with a hundred girls or probably- _cut by Mikan's answer...

* * *

"ugh, what are you screaming of for? It makes my ear bleed…" Natsume woke up irritated from his deep slumber WITH his slave, Mikan.

"we have to attend the school quickly, if not we're gonna be late" Mikan said hysterically, panicking.

Natsume just look at her going to the bathroom washing her face, while he remember what happened yesterday

_Flashback_

_The girl was moaning but she's so good when she sings it's like an angel that is singing her voice is cold and good but the things that Natsume and the girl I doing doesn't affects her song, in fact it's good._

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
Baby cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
Fade out  
I wanted (sob) to know (sob) you  
I wanted to know you (sob)  
I (sob) wanted to (sob) know you (sob)_

_Natsume hear someone's sob and it's Mikan, the moon brightened Mikan's face and the tears in her cheeks are reflecting but her face is still poker face but tears are swelling up…_

_"Oh, tears? Why?" Mikan didn't know why tears swelling up in her eyes, maybe her brain didn't pay attention what's going on in front of her, but her heart is aching and shouting __it's enough it's enough it hurts__, but her poker face was still on she's just wondering why?_

_Natsume got surprised on what he saw. It wasn't the first time he saw her crying but it's totally different than the first time. The girl noticed Natsume stops and said_

_"Natsume kun let's continue" but she's given a silent answer gradually Natsume got up of his king-sized bed and wore his robe and leaving the girl in his bed reaching his cell phone calling the guards…_

_"Hello, there is a disgusting naked woman on my bed get her out here, at once!!!" Natsume looked at Mikan and slowly walking to her thinking __I may not be worthy of yours because I touch another girl in front of your eyes but please I just want to hold you this once. __Mikan noticed Natsume is walking near her and asked "is there anything you want me to do" then smiled. Natsume hugged her and say "stay by my side, don't leave me" to his surprised "okay, Hyuuga san" Mikan just smiled the whole time._

_The guard enters the room and subdued the girl that is Luna and got out from Natsume's mansion._

_Natsume gripping Mikan's, wrist go to the guest room saying "stay with me this night"_

_End of flashback_

Natsume look at Mikan with his observant eyes thinking _she's totally idiot, she already see me making out with a girl, she never freak out or something and in fact she gave as refreshments and do all what I command to her… didn't she know that I'm a playboy that she have to be careful, I mean she have to be careful to me and distant herself from me; so that she can't be pulled in the same darkness as me, I'm all alone, there is just Ruka beside me and nothing else. When I asked her to sleep in the bed and I said trust me, she gradually trust and sleep with me, and her smile and- _cut by Mikan who's asking Natsume.

"HYUUGA!!! I've been calling you countless time and you pay no attention at all, see we're getting late, get over and ready yourself" Mikan was lecturing her master and subconsciously to Natsume he answers "HAI!" in his surprised…

IN THE ACADEMY

Natsume was still thinking about Mikan but his cut again by Mikan

"Hyuuga san, you're always spacing out, is there something bothering you?" Mikan asked worriedly as they were reaching the gate of the academy

Natsume gave her a silent answer and just look at her with meaningful face, mentally answers _well yeah, something is bothering me, in fact it was you…_

"ne, Hyuuga san, you say you're going to say something to me but yesterday, you just-" cut by Natsume

"okay, now this is for real, after the class is dismissed meet me at the Sakura Tree. That's all for now and please forget about what happen yesterday…" Natsume just said so cold with his poker face yet wild.

"ah okay!" Mikan agreed while again smiling, smile there and smile here so on and so forth…

When they reach the gate as expected there is a lot of fan girls waiting for Natsume to arrive to the academy. When Natsume got out from the limo the girls as expected shout for the pleasure sight of their beloved Natsume.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, it's Natsume" said by some other girl

"Marry me Natsume kun" said by some exaggerated girl

"Please go out with me" said by some desperate girl

"I love you Natsume kun" said by some bold girl

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I want to touch that body of yours" said by some perverted girl

"Natsume kun your mine" said by some random girl

But when their eyes is caught by Mikan presence that got out of the limo too and followed Natsume going to the building where their respective room is, the fan girls got irritate and shot death glares, some are whispering questionable sentence, some are cursing Mikan in their thoughts or they say it boldly, and for the last one there is a girl that was the most irritated to Mikan, she is non-other than Shouda Sumire

IN THE CLASSROOM

Hotaru look at Mikan who's following Natsume entering the room, she's finding it suspicious.

Mikan go to her best friend greeting her "good morning, Hotaru" then sit beside her partner who's non-other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"ah, and Hyuuga san good morning too" Mikan pulled a sweet warm smile that can make a certain lad to be surprised.

"ah yeah" Natsume just make a sound of agreement and face another direction like his keeping something on his face (blush).

...fast forward...

AT THE SAKURA TREE

ding dong ding dong...

Mikan was putting her things in her bag, meeting a certain lad in his favorite tree, and there she reached the meeting place, the Sakura Tree where the lad is resting his head on his hands while sitting on a branch.

"Hyuuga san" calling her master signing that she's there ready to listen to his thought.

"stop calling me that" Natsume commanding using his cool voice and expressing his emotion through his poker face that still anyone can't see his thoughts.

"then what should I call you" Mikan uses her brain you know she's hesitating to call him other names except that of Hyuuga san...

"what else, call me by my given name" Natsume hope so

"then, n na Natsume, what are you going to say about?" Mikan was hesitating the fact that she was calling him by his first name and then again and again she showed a smile.

"do you know me? I mean my inner self" Natsume starts with a question.

"well, yes" Mikan think before answering

"then, can you say what do you know about me?" Natsume think _what probably would she say? pervert__ with no manner__ or selfish or playboy that has makes out with a hundred girls or probably- _cut by Mikan's answer

"well, you are you, your Natsume Hyuuga, your best friend is Ruka Nogi, you always wear your poker face, hated your fan girls, hated loud or noisy person and place, you always say something as a command with cold voice, your intelligent, your friendly, and you need a person such as Ruka, your hot-tempered when you got irritated, your quiet that anyone couldn't see what's inside you or can't know your emotions inside, you have a lot of fan girls, you can joke around, and your egotistical jerk that sometimes became a good boy and-" cut by Natsume

"I'm selfish, I'm playboy that has makes out with a hundred girls, I'm pervert as you say and has no manner, I have nothing except for money and looks that I don't wish for, I live in a dark life, all alone, my parents only care about business, and I only have Ruka" Natsume just utter are exactly opposite of what Mikan said.

"you have Ruka and... ME and the others too and it doesn't matter all of that just remember this you are you no matter how years pass by you are you." Mikan then smiled again, she doesn't forget to smile.

"aren't you scared of me?" Natsume asked.

"why would I?" Mikan looked at Natsume with her honest and innocent eyes.

"nothing, let's go" Natsume jump out from the branch of the tree and grips Mikan's wrist.

"to where?"

"to my house"

"but why? is there something you need"

"well, from now you will live to my house, it's so difficult to call you and go to my mansion so if your there it'll be easier for me to gave you my commands" _and of course it'll be easier to tease you _add by Natsume mentally.

"what? but my things-" cut by Natsume

"their all in my mansion"

"and the-" cut again by Natsume while he was dragging her going to the gate of the academy where the limo is waiting.

"I said to the land lord that you'll be moving out and I pay for somethings" Natsume able to know what Mikan is gong to asked because she's like an open book for him.

"when, where, how... but-" cut again by the now irritated Natsume

"no whens whats wheres whys and buts, I command" Natsume just put her inside the car and leave the academy while many fan girls caught the scene that the fact that their Natsume kun is holding Mikan wrist, and going and leaving the Academy together with the limo that every girls would die for.

IN THE RIDE

Natsume is still gripping Mikan's wrist and is facing another direction, Mikan wants to ask him but as he say earlier no whens whats wheres whys and buts so she kept herself silent.

IN THE MANSION

Mikan's room is just beside Natsume's, and the room of hers is just so spacious and her things are also arranged, now she's answering her assignments but she's not that good at Math so she asked Natsume to teach her.

knock knock...

"ano, Natsume umm this is Mikan" Natsume showed a small smile in a brief moment because his name sounds good when Mikan calls him.

"come in" Natsume put his poker face on again.

"well, are you busy?" Mikan shyly asked

"well,I have nothing to do, why?"

"can you teach me how to solve this problem?" Mikan looked at him with a hope looking face from her to him.

Natsume then taught her the problem they were sitting opposite to each other and when Mikan is busy answering the problem Natsume look at Mikan, no in fact stares at her, Natsume always saw Mikan like this, smiling, working hard, studying hard too, cherishing her dearest friend, he wonders why? why does she always smile despite the fact that she's being hurt, she still smile?

"hey, we don't have to report for tomorrow to school because it's holiday, why are you doing the assignment now and not tomorrow?" question by Natsume

"because I know I might be busy tomorrow, you might command me to clean a certain place and I have work too." Mikan simply answers his question.

"you're awfully obedient, polka" Natsume teases

"you think so?" Mikan surprisingly not shout or talk how pervert he is. He just looked at her.

IN THE MORNING

Mikan got up already in her bed and ready herself, Mikan go to Natsume room to wake him up...

"Hyuuga san, Hyuuga san it's time to wake up..."

"what the, it's too early" Natsume sighed in irritate

"but-" cut by Natsume who pulls her hands causing her to fall flat on Natsume's body

"ahhhhhhhh" Mikan shrieked

"let's sleep more" Natsume insist

"no, you should wake up now, what a lazy man" Mikan commented

Natsume just got up and look at Mikan who's sitting on his lap...

"you know I only got this early when it's school days, I want to have some sleep and this is a chance too" Natsume said in a weak but irritated voice.

"no, I'll discipline you from now on" Mikan insisted

IN THE GARDEN

Mikan was pouring tea to Natsume's cup when she suggested

"ne, Natsume why don't we play hide and seek?"

"your childish, little girl, act in your age" Natsume said coolly

"ooh is that so, or your just afraid that you might lose to me..." Mikan teases sarcastically so that she can persuade him.

"why would I lose in a childish play like that?" Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone

"then give me proof, play with me!" Mikan boasted

"okay but if you lose you have to give me your first kiss" Natsume smirked

"what? ah ahh okay, BUT if you lose you'll always wake up early in the morning" Mikan demanded

"here's the instruction I'll be the one who'll hide and you have to find me, got it?" Mikan instructed

"okay" Natsume didn't stop smirking

"then let's start" said by Mikan

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Ellahist: sorry for the late update, because I'm too lazy (sigh) so here the chapter 5 for now

good day, take care, and god bless, drop thy authoress a review, I'll respectfully wait for it...

full of love,

ellahist


	6. changes over you

Authoress: well I want you to review this, okay? Definitely I will make this exciting, check out the grammar and spelling… well, you know even if you check it out for countless time of course there would be mistake again and again because there are mistake we can't see and you're the one who can so I'm sorry.

For all those people who review me thank you… for those who added my story in their favorite story listing too… and for those who added me as their favorite author thank you too.

By the way I have a new story and it is only one shot but please review too hehehe

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

Chapter 6: changes over you

... "you know Mikan, ever since you came here, Natsume sama change" ...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"ne, Natsume why don't we play hide and seek?"_

_"your childish, little girl, act in your age" Natsume said coolly_

_"ooh is that so, or your just afraid that you might lose to me..." Mikan teases sarcastically so that she can persuade him._

_"why would I lose in a childish play like that?" Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone_

_"then give me proof, play with me!" Mikan boasted_

_"okay but if you lose you have to give me your first kiss" Natsume smirked_

_"what? ah ahh okay, BUT if you lose you'll always wake up early in the morning" Mikan demanded_

_"here's the instruction I'll be the one who'll hide and you have to find me, got it?" Mikan instructed_

_"okay" Natsume didn't stop smirking_

_"then let's start" said by Mikan_

* * *

AT THE GARDEN

Mikan was finding a place for her to hide while this Natsume was counting to 10 seeking her and a deal that Mikan have to kiss him if he won; so our Mikan is definitely hiding in a very secluded place.

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

"GAME!!"

the Mansion is so large but knowing Natsume he knows where the possible hiding place where she can hide herself, too bad for our Mikan. Natsume spend one hour finding Mikan but as of now he can't find where she was...

MIKAN'S HIDING PLACE

Mikan was getting sleepy, in fact she's just near him, she is hiding behind those plants that are big enough for her not to see, she is laying in the grass until she fall asleep.

"z z z z Z Z Z Z Z" Mikan snores but not as what you think of, she snores not that loud but enough for a certain raven haired lad to hear this snores...

NATSUME'S PLACE

"where is that little girl? I can admit that she hide herself very well but soon I will find her..." as for Natsume he doesn't want to lose to that Little girl of him until he heard a sound... no, more like a snores.

...z z z z Z Z Z Z...

"snores?" Natsume was listening very carefully on where the sound takes place...

then as he walk nearly to the plants the sound became more clearer and louder, then when he reach it he certainly found the brunette haired girl sleeping peacefully in the ground, he doesn't wake her up because as he looks at her he finds it peacefully, lovely, and silent, he approaches her and sit in front of her, he looks at her and find her face fascinating not until when he firstly met her but just now but then he didn't notice that his face is so near to hers and so his breath reach Mikan's face that made Mikan woke up...

"ahhhhhh!" Mikan woke up surprisingly but then she calm herself after a second.

"you idiot don't shout in my ears it makes my ear bleed, idiot!" Natsume got surprised too, well his face is so near to hers and then she woke up, she might find it that he's trying to do something to her.

"ah sorry!" Mikan back to her senses remember the deal and it made her chill all over her body so before Natsume could remember this she change the subject.

"ah you know your head maid says that she prepare a a... f food, yeah food; so let's get going I'm getting hungry, hehehe" Mikan laughed nervously as she look at Natsume with her open book face.

"oh no you don't first of all I found you, and I think that you remember our deal just now, right? and lastly we just ate and your hungry again, your totally a pig" Natsume smirked like he won a lottery and Mikan is totally defeated.

"well, I'm getting hungry again and yeah, you found me what's the big problem with that and you know if I'm the pig then your the pervert!" Mikan smiles and runs as fast as she could but then Natsume follows her, he was capturing her and too bad for Mikan, Natsume was a fast runner and then he captured her but that instance he get a hold on her, she continue to run and she was trying to lose his grip on her that cause them to fall flat on the ground.

position: Natsume was above of Mikan, Mikan was underneath of Natsume

=_= -- Natsume

O_O -- Mikan

"now I'm going to..." Natsume nears his face to Mikan but Mikan was still shocked at Natsume until his breath reach Mikan's that gave a chill to Mikan then their face is only:

inch...

centimeter...

Mikan closed her eyes but then Natsume was about to kiss her when he looks at Mikan's face ready for the kiss he stop and stood while Mikan was still in her position, eyes was still shut when Natsume says...

"hey, IDIOT what are you doing?" Natsume grinned while Mikan was left dumbfounded.

"argh, Natsume no BAKA" Mikan kept on shouting to Natsume who's going inside his mansion thinking _what am I doing? why does it all turn into this, I'm not the person who's right for you, you're too kind and innocent for me, but who's she to make me think and feel like this, argh I'm getting crazy, listen to this Natsume you don't like her okay? you don't like her... definitely_

after Natsume's mental kicking himself Mikan rush to the head maid which turns to be her friend, Takako to ready the desserts she has been waiting for.

"Takako san, is the cake ready?" Mikan smiled greatly

"yes, can you eat this all?" Takako asked hesitantly

"what are you saying we are going to eat it, you, Natsume, and I" Mikan cleared to her

"but Natsume sama doesn't like sweets at all" Takako insisted

"it's very delicious and I'll make him like this too" Mikan smiled brightly

Mikan and Takako prepared the cake and parted it then she calls for Natsume...

"Hyuuga san, Hyuuga san, Hyuu-" cut by Natsume who attends Mikan at her back, holding her shoulder, whispering to her ear...

"I think you call me in the wrong way, pig" when Mikan face her back she meets the person she was finding.

"and I think that you forgot my name too, it's Mikan M-I-K-A-N!!!" saying to him with a sarcastic voice.

"let's go Natsume" she grips Natsume's hand not wrist and drag him to the dining table where Takako was readying the cake.

Natsume smiles at Mikan while he let her drag him to some place and really proves that his name really sounded good on Mikan's voice, but then he also don't know what was happening to him he swore that he doesn't like her but when he's with her he forgot it and even enjoy when he's with her but no it's not but then when he's with her... he's getting crazy!!! practically, mentally, definitely, positively, undeniable, surely, seriously, absolutely, unbelievably, he's totally in her but he can't admit it.

"Here, Natsume it's made by Takako and I partially help her in some things; so please try this, we try our best for this" Mikan insisted

"I don't eat or even like sweets"

"please, try it" pleading with puppy dog face

"please, please, please" Natsume can't resist any longer on Mikan's puppy dog face and so he tries it.

"here" Natsume eats it and tastes

"is it good?" well for Natsume, _yes, totally delicious_ but Natsume is not that bold to say that; so he just say:

"not bad" is all that he says

"really? thanks for trying hehehe" Mikan smiled and laugh widely and look for Takako who's in the kitchen...

IN THE KITCHEN

"Takako san, Natsume liked it" Mikan announced a really really good news

"really?" Takako can't believe that Natsume liked the cake and in fact taste it.

"yeah" Mikan's smile doesn't fade away while Takako look at her with an amusing face

"you know Mikan, ever since you came here, Natsume sama change, just now I saw him finding you playing 'hide and seek' then now he taste the cake and liked it, he doesn't anymore scowl there and just stand there mocking and just calling his best friend, he doesn't really talk to the maids and lastly he doesn't really smiles, he's always looking so upset but now he's more open and the most important he already smiles" Takako proves

"really? I think he's just the same, he's pervert, he smirked there and then and teases me" Mikan said as she observed him.

"well I can say this cause I've been here for long time too when I was a child I'm already here." then Takako smiles at her while Mikan gone back to Natsume to bring him a full of glass of water.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

ellahist: this is for now I made this chapter very fast and just i one day so forgive me if there is a wrong grammar and spelling too

but then again and again please drop me a review, please please please (pleading with a puppy dog face)

then bye bye

full of love,

ellahist


	7. Flashbacks of Heartwarming Memories

Authoress: sorry for the late update, I just focus all my idea in my first fic 'the alice kingdom' that I forgot to update this fic, I'm really sorry; **so I decided to add a bonus, just read my message at the last of this chapter so you can read the bonus that I am saying…**

Sorry and thank you for the review guys, really…

Full of love,

ellahist

**P.S special mention for Hanisakura for her new story 'Lovers in disguise', congrats!**

**________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Previews Chapter _

_IN THE KITCHEN_

_"Takako san, Natsume liked it" Mikan announced a really really good news_

_"really?" Takako can't believe that Natsume liked the cake and in fact taste it._

_"yeah" Mikan's smile doesn't fade away while Takako look at her with an amusing face_

_"you know Mikan, ever since you came here, Natsume sama change, just now I saw him finding you playing 'hide and seek' then now he taste the cake and liked it, he doesn't anymore scowl there and just stand there mocking and just calling his best friend, he doesn't really talk to the maids and lastly he doesn't really smiles, he's always looking so upset but now he's more open and the most important he already smiles" Takako proves_

_"really? I think he's just the same, he's pervert, he smirked there and then and teases me" Mikan said as she observed him._

_"well I can say this cause I've been here for long time too when I was a child I'm already here." then Takako smiles at her while Mikan gone back to Natsume to bring him a full of glass of water._

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Chapter 7: Flashbacks of Heartwarming Memories

… _All those time; she helps me, she help me realize that I'm not alone_ …

* * *

**Natsume's pov**

I was waiting for her then I saw her nearing me holding a full of glass of water, I thought maybe that's for me while she reach me, she handed over the glass of water and I drunk it.

She said "the cake is good, right?" she kept on insisting

"Well, not bad but not good either" I said but all she just do is to smile in front of my face then she looked at the cake and take her portion while I just look at her while she's liking her portion of cake, giggling, smiling, saying how sweet and delicious the cake that our head maid made…

While looking at her I remember the instances

_Flashback_

_"You old hag, do you know how much is this?" Natsume asked Mikan straightly_

_"Ugh! I'm very very sorry!" bowing low to him and she's wounded_

_"Do you think all matter in this world will be solve just saying sorry, then what are laws, and police for? When I kill someone can I just say sorry" Natsume is not in mood now because of the irritating fan girls_

_Mikan look straight at him and smile "that's it and I don't do any crime, I just got tripped and accidentally the Ice cream flew over to your Uniform so I'm saying sorry, then I'll just take it and wash it" looking at Natsume while smiling to him_

_"Are you deaf I have a lot of money and maid to wash this, and what if you infect me with your 'idiot germs'?" Natsume look at her but he doesn't get it that she still keeps smiling and it irritates him..._

_"Then what can I do to you?" Mikan still smiling at him_

_"Nothing, you're just a pauper and is not capable of anything, and why is an Idiot like you is in here? You don't even have money or something you know? and the uniform here, you can't even afford it?" Natsume blurted it but he didn't know that it strikes her heart..._

_Mikan is still smiling but a tear just flows from her pearl eyes while smiling and just bow to him "I'm very very very sorry, I didn't mean this things to happen" and look straight to him the tears came out flowing to her eyes but she still keeps on smiling..._

_"Ugh, (pant) at last I'm here" Mikan rang the doorbell and in a moment she unconscious in the snowy ground hugging herself tight and shivering…_

_Natsume got irritate Mikan is so long and when he heard the doorbell rang, he gradually got up and run in the gate…_

_"Your so sl-"cut by what he saw on the ground_

_"Mikan!!!" Natsume never say a girl's name before, but he doesn't know that what just he calls her is Mikan…_

_Natsume gradually carry her inside (bridal style) and got her inside his room he forgot about his hungriness, he opened his room and there he lay Mikan on his king sized bed_

_The teen aged woman earlier sees Natsume going upstairs carrying someone…_

_Mikan is shivering in the cold Natsume put a lot of blanket on her but it didn't help her, then just then Natsume put out his t-shirt off of his body and hug Mikan (don't think any perverted thing) Natsume use his body to warm Mikan, Natsume hug her until her shiver is off Natsume didn't let go of her…_

_And the night goes on…_

_oo0oo  
_

_"what a good scene! Would you like to cool up? It's cold there in the guidance office" Mikan threatened them while smiling and giving wink to them…_

_the group of men gradually run leaving the two Natsume thought __she really came and in fact save me, this girl is totally idiot I irritated her saying she's pauper and my pet but she's still here saving me, smiling like an idiot, really idiot that she wouldn't got out of my mind… _

_"Hyuuga are you ok?" Mikan asked Natsume worriedly_

_Natsume is still quiet but Mikan shout for help, Natsume thought__ didn't she know how many girls I hurt and made them cry… she's totally idiot let's see how long she'll spend with me… I'll make her stay away with me… I don't want her to she how lonely I am and the darkness that is secluding me... no one can understand me, no one, only one person and that is Ruka, not even you, that's why I am like this..._

_ooOoo  
_

_When Mikan is walking she finally reached the room and knock saying "Hyuuga san, I'm going in"_

_But when she enters she found Natsume making out with a girl, their naked the only thing that is covering them is the blanket._

_The girl noticed the presence of Mikan and said "who the hell are you?" Mikan doesn't freak out or panicked she just watch them, like she doesn't know what they're doing in fact she really doesn't know._

_"Then I want you to prepare us refreshments" Natsume commanded he think __is this girl dense, didn't she see that I'm making out with a girl and she doesn't freak out or something…_

_"Okay" Mikan smiled in that instant she bowed again…_

_Natsume got surprised she's still smiling. Mikan go to the kitchen and prepared juice he's cut by the girl who's asking._

_"Whoa, that's my Natsume kun" the girl said seductively and kisses him so on and so forth… (Don't make me type everything that they do, pervert!)_

_The girl was moaning when Mikan return now Natsume was on top of the girl when Mikan arrived._

_"Sorry to disturbed but here are your refreshments, is there anything you need Hyuuga san?" Mikan asked politely like there is nothing going on in front of her._

_"Now, I want you to sing…" Natsume commanded he didn't say it because he want her to sing but she can refuse and go outside but to his surprise…_

_"What song?" Mikan asked_

_Natsume is still in his subconscious but snap out and say "your choice" he think __what a! She's totally IDIOT…_

_Mikan started she sang the "cry" by Mandy Moore_

_Fade out  
I wanted (sob) to know (sob) you  
I wanted to know you (sob)  
I (sob) wanted to (sob) know you (sob)_

_Natsume hear someone's sob and it's Mikan, the moon brightened Mikan's face and the tears in her cheeks are reflecting but her face is still poker face but tears are swelling up…_

_"Oh, tears? Why?" Mikan didn't know why tears swelling up in her eyes, maybe her brain didn't pay attention what's going on in front of her, but her heart is aching and shouting __it's enough it's enough it hurts__, but her poker face was still on she's just wondering why?_

_Natsume got surprised on what he saw. It wasn't the first time he saw her crying but it's totally different than the first time. The girl noticed Natsume stops and said_

_Natsume got up of his king-sized bed and wore his robe and leaving the girl in his bed reaching his cell phone calling the guards…_

_"Hello, there is a disgusting naked woman on my bed get her out here, at once!!!" Natsume looked at Mikan and slowly walking to her thinking __I may not be worthy of yours because I touch another girl in front of your eyes but please I just want to hold you this once. __Mikan noticed Natsume is walking near her and asked "is there anything you want me to do" then smiled. Natsume hugged her and say "stay by my side, don't leave me" to his surprised "okay, Hyuuga san" Mikan just smiled the whole time._

_The guard enters the room and subdued the girl that is Luna and got out from Natsume's mansion._

_Natsume gripping Mikan's wrist goes to the guest room saying "stay with me this night"_

_Mikan gradually reply "okay"_

_End of flashback_

_All those time; she helps me, she help me realize that I'm not alone… why is she helping me when I was being bullied? Why does she keeps smiling even when I hurt her? Why isn't she boldly crying? Why is she keeping on insisting her way on my way? Why does she… is it because she had a debt on me_… Natsume thought looking at her.

"oi, when I called you that night in my house, why are you crying? Natsume then notice that Mikan seems troubled.

"umm… ano… eto… well, I… ah yeah, I just subconsciously yawn that makes me swell tears, you know? Hehehe" Mikan laughed nervously and she think _well, the truth is I really don't know either it feels like my heart will break any second in million pieces and it feels that it's being crushed and I can't breathe normally, and it feels like I'm angry on something, and yeah it feels like there is a butterfly on my stomach too, (sigh) what was that_…

But while Mikan is spacing out, Takako came holding a phone…

"There's a problem, Natsume sama" Takako was running going to Natsume explaining things…

"What is it?" Natsume was puzzled

"Well, your mother with your father and younger brother is coming home later in the evening and here is the phone, your mother is in this line "Takako said while panting.

Natsume holds the telephone and says his greeting "hello, Mother…" signing that he's waiting for what his mother's going to say…

"Hi honey, how are you? We are going back there… you know while I was away I heard from my friend that you have a girl there at our house, and to celebrate I will go there to visit her, they say she's Sakura Mikan… hehe" his mother and father is totally opposite of him while his younger brother and him is that cold and jerk too, well he became like that because his family is going away, abroad and of course without a parents concern he became like that…

He always thinks yeah his family is perfect…

…

…

… Without him, completely perfect friendly mother and father and a proud to be son…

To Be Continue…

* * *

Ellahist : well here's the bonus, I will preview the next chapter, isn't that good…

**But wait please don't forget your review, please, onegai, o-ne-ga-i (cutely)**

* * *

***Preview of the next chapter* **

"ahh I'm here again, how was your school? Son" his mother says and kiss him on cheeks, his mother smell something sweet from him, she thought _cake? Is he eating cake?_

"well it's okay" Natsume answers but what caught his mother's eyes is the brunette haired girl behind him…

"and who's this ugly girl" his brother sympathized as always…

"ma, ma In fact she's cute" his mother says while giggling to Mikan

His mother thought _it feels he change quite a lot, I wonder who's fault it is? hehe _she think while smiling cutely and sweetly to Mikan…

"hey, honey you notice too right?" Natsume's mother said to Natsume's father

"yeah, he change for the better, and that's what I always look after our older son… I have decided, that girl, she's the one I have been waiting for, the one that will open our son's heart" his father says while his mother agreed by nodding…

* * *

SEE YOU NEXT TIME, ahh I mean… well nothing, nevermind hehe (cutely)

Full of love,

ellahist


	8. the supposedly perfect family

Authoress: hi guys, time for chapter 8, thank you for those who reviews this story, for those who read too, and for those who support me thank you… **beware of wrong spelling and grammar**… hehe (cutely)

My first fics reached its last chapter and I decided to add an epilogue for those who wants to read, then please review too hehe…

Thanks guys love yah…

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"There's a problem, Natsume sama" Takako was running going to Natsume explaining things…_

_"What is it?" Natsume was puzzled_

_"Well, your mother with your father and younger brother is coming home later in the evening and here is the phone, your mother is in this line "Takako said while panting._

_Natsume holds the telephone and says his greeting "hello, Mother…" signing that he's waiting for what his mother's going to say…_

_"Hi honey, how are you? We are going back there… you know while I was away I heard from my friend that you have a girl there at our house, and to celebrate I will go there to visit her, they say she's Sakura Mikan… hehe" his mother and father is totally opposite of him while his younger brother and him is that cold and jerk too, well he became like that because his family is going away, abroad and of course without a parents concern he became like that…_

_He always thinks yeah his family is perfect…_

…

… _Without him, completely perfect friendly mother and father and a proud to be son…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Chapter 8: the supposedly perfect family **without him**

… His mother thought _it feels he change quite a lot, I wonder who's fault it is? hehe _she think while smiling cutely and sweetly to Mikan …

* * *

"Honey, I'm so happy that you have your **'first'** girl there at our house, and I heard that the too of you are close… I can't wait to see her!!" her mother squealed like a little girl…

Natsume just answered "well yeah, I'm hanging up mom; so we'll just see later we'll wait for you here"

"okay, sweetie, bye!" his mother bid her farewell to his beloved son… his mother doesn't know what he was doing while her away, she doesn't know that his son has passed so many girl, well no girl breaks to him without getting on the bed, all of them, no exemption, they all reached his bed before they pass to him… but of course Natsume kept it secret to his mother that's why her mother said "I'm so happy you have your **'first'** girl there at our house"…

"Who was that, your mom?" Mikan guessed

"Well, no" he meant sarcastically "don't you hear our head maid said, she said your mother is in this line, are you stupid?" Natsume smirked

"Sorry if I'm stupid" Mikan glared at him.

"Oh yeah your stupid because your idiot" Natsume again and again teases

"Natsume, you moron… hmph" Mikan thought _his so ill-mannered, I can't believe that I care so much for him, (sigh)_

"Later at 7:00 pm, go to the living room, just dress normal…" Natsume said, no more like demanded.

"so you're saying I'm not dressing normally" Mikan is not in mood while this Natsume sighed well because he meant for her to dress just okay, not in robe and not in formal too, just the way she dress because his family is showing later…

He just gives him a silent answer…

AT MIKAN'S ROOM

Mikan goes to her hmphing, getting over her irritation over a certain lad with raven hair and crimson orbs... and of course thinking _what's with him? I didn't do anything wrong, I can't understand him his totally impossible (sigh) I hate him, I'm here the one who cares for him but then he was throwing the only one who cares for him... wait cares? why did I thought it, I'm just helping him to pay my debt, yeah nothing more just to pay my debt on him I don't care for him (sigh)_

after a moment of talking to her mind, she decided to take a nap but before laying her body, she change into a camisole and just plain panties, she wants to feel the wind from the window of her room, her features and her perfect curves that was always hidden by her big t-shirt and uniform is now clearly visible by the see through camisole, and her fair skin that was smooth, silk brunette hair, sweet smell of strawberry that was lingering from her body and her angelic face_._

within a minute she was in a deep slumber...

hour passed...

hours passed...

5:00 pm passed...

it's now 6:34 pm...

...a lad with raven hair and crimson orbs enters her room...

intention: to call the idiot that it's time to wait at the living room, for her to be ready before his family arrive.

situation: a gal was in a deep slumber that was sleeping on the bed without blanket that was covering her and was in camisole and plain panty only and a lad that saw the maiden who's sleeping in the bed.

the lad's perspective: _what the, wait why am I surprise? it's not like this is the first time I saw a girl that was sleeping in camisole and plain panty only, in fact I saw a lot of girls who's sleeping without any clothes, in short naked girl. so this is just okay... but I don't know that she has a good curves and features... (smirk)_

Natsume goes to the side edge of the bed where Mikan was facing, Natsume nears his face to her ears and whispers "oi baka, if you don't wake up in a second after 9 months you will end up in the hospital" Natsume seductively said.

"hmmm, well 9 months is far from today; soooooo 5 more minures..." Mikan forgot that she was wearing just a camisole and plain panty...

"oh so your not waking up, okay you give your permission to me then..." Natsume sounds serious now

he starts to touch her back and starts kissing her neck when his right hand is playing in her tummy, when Mikan felt the tickles she starts to moaned but then her conscious is back to reality she opens her eyes that was big as plate. Natsume notices this and leaned her to her bed...

position: Natsume was on top of Mikan while Mikan was underneath of Natsume.

"so your awake, then the play is just starting now" Natsume smirked to her while thinking_ she's cute, it hard to wake her up well might consider this is a little prank..._

"you mean the 9 months that I will end up in the hospital is..." Mikan was about to explode when she's stop by Natsume.

"so now, wake up and get ready or end up in the hospital after 9 months?" Natsume then smirk in triumphant and in a second he releases her...

"you pervert get out of here!!!" Mikan shouted, pointing the door...

"yeah right, get ready in a minute if not you'll end up in the hospital after 9 months" then exited going to the living room.

while our Mikan is still dumbfounded in camisole and plain panty (sigh), she rushes to her wardrobe and find a presentable enough dress and then slips it to her body, then look at the reflection of her in the mirror and combs her hair and pig-tailed it, and readies herself... she then rushes to go to the living room and reached it at exactly 59 seconds (hehe, she's fast)...

"eh, you really get in here in a minute, huh?" Natsume is sitting in the couch, reading his manga, then looks at a certain gal.

"in fact I get here in exactly 59 seconds, not a minute!" Mikan stated exactly and clearly

"hai, hai" Natsume then continue reading his manga.

...after minutes passed...

...ding dong ding dong... the doorbell rang

the gate is opened by Takako san for a limo to enter, when it stops, a middle aged man with a raven hair with emerald eyes and a middle aged woman who's so beautiful with silvery-gray hair and crimson orbs get out of the car with a little boy with a silvery-gray hair and emerald eyes.

when you look at the middle aged man he looks like Natsume but he has emerald orbs, same thing with the middle aged woman who looks like dignified woman with crimson orbs just like Natsume is a happy-go-lucky despite of her appearance, and a little boy who's so cute but has an attitude like Natsume.

they open the door, and was greeted by their older son which is left behind with a same age girl beside him with brunette hair and hazel orbs greeting them sweetly and cutely which Natsume's mother, the middle aged woman cause to runs to Mikan and hugs her like she a teenager hugging her friend.

"you must be the girl of rumors, right?" his mother despite of her dignified appearance is so happy-go-lucky, you can say Natsume's mother and Mikan are much more alike than with Natsume.

"the girl of rumors?" Mikan was puzzled she doesn't know it, that there was a rumor that...

"your the girl of my son, that was the rumor, and as I know you are the first girl of my son and I'm so happy" her mother I mean Natsume's mother said happily to her. Mikan thought _first? me his first girl? if you only know madame he has passed millions of girls (exaggerating only) poor mother,she doesn't even know but I must clear things that I'm not his girl I was just here to give my service to her son because I owe a big debt on him..._

"but I'm not his girl, well I'm just here to give him my service since I owe a debt on him..." Mikan clearly stated and look at the woman in front of her, she saw the woman face who's happy tuns to a sad face.

"oh I see, what a disappointment (sigh) but how long are you going to stay here?" Mikan then looks at Natsume who's sitting on couch, holding his manga, gazing at her.

"well, you have to ask Natsume and not me because until my service to him equals my debt on him then that's when I'm going leave here or when he's contented demanding me here around saying that I already paid it, that's it but I don't know how long because my debt is really big for me to pay, ma'am" Mikan explain but she doesn't know why the woman in front of her suddenly smiles.

"oh I see, then you will be staying here for long if that's the case call me mom since I want a daughter myself, right dear?" asking Natsume's father.

"well, yeah" Natsume's father agreed while smiling.

then suddenly the little boy who's revealed as Natsume's younger brother speaks.

"who's this ugly girl" his brother sympathized as always… asking for her name.

"ah yes, my name is Mikan Sakura" then smiles sweetly that caught their eyes...

"ma, ma In fact she's cute" his mother says while giggling to Mikan

"well, I'm Natsume and Youichi's mother, Naomi Hyuuga" each of them started to introduce themselves

"I'm their father, Kaito Hyuuga"

"do I have to introduce myself" Youichi pouted

"of course sweetie" Naomi san said then smiles as always

"Youichi Hyuuga" just plainly as that...

...Tomorrow comes...

school day...

Mikan was preparing a cake again but this time it's her bake, she goes to Natsume's room and knock but no one is answering...

she thought_ sigh, if I only win in the hide and seek then, then maybe, now he's awake (sigh)_

she just enters and saw this raven hai lad with crimson orbs is only wearing his boxers. she was about to shout from her surprise to what she saw but then she just control herself by calming and grabbing the blanket to cover his body. when she manage to cover his body she finally started to wake him up.

"hey, Natsume wake up, wake up!!!" she's pushing him back and forth holding his arm, to her surprised Natsume pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

"hey, wake up, you sleepy head" Mikan was struggling and making noise that she forgot that there is other people that might hear her, to her horror Natsume's mother take a peek and saw his son hugging Mikan while Mikan was struggling, then she continue to peek...

"Natsume, wake up!!!" Mikan was eager to wake him up but it reaches her patience's limit when she's about to shout when Natsume cut her.

"don't you remember that you might be hear by my family if you yell at me" Mikan looks at him...

"so your awake, then let's go I prepare some breakfast and bake a cake" Mikan boasted, when she was about to stand up, she was pulled again by Natsume.

"just 5 minutes, can we stay like this?" Mikan then didn't bother to go against him and snick her body inside the blanket and to him while his hugging her...

just a minute, she falls asleep in his arms while Natsume is savoring the moment unknown to him she's being peek at.

when he notice that the girl beside him is asleep, he looks at her, caressing her cheeks then to her hair...

"I didn't think that you will be this close to me even though I hurt you several time, tease several times, push you away from me several times... you always stick with me that I reach the warmth of being with you and you being with me." Natsume murmured but is clear enough for a peaceful and silent morning for his mother to hear.

he then kiss her in the forehead and then caress her face, her mother smiles and then go back to her and her husband's room.

after that he wakes her up "oi idiot wake up in a second if you don't want to be late" without a second she woke up and said...

"ahhh, I fell asleep. hey, get ready the cake I bake is in the table already I go here to say it to you but then I fell asleep, so hurry up!" the lad stand then in her surprised she look in other direction.

"wear some clothes!" Mikan blurted out

"oh yeah, what are you averting your gaze of? don't you know that many girls would be dying in place of you to see my body" Natsume boasted again and again.

"just hurry up" a nerve popped out of Mikan...

...finally in the kitchen...

"here" Mikan give his portion.

Natsume doesn't hesitate and taste it "not bad not good either"

"I hope I won't die" he added

"I don't put poison on that, moron!" Mikan flared back

"good morning honey" Naomi greeted to her son, his father just go to his seat.

"ahh I'm here again" his mother says and kiss him on cheeks, his mother smell something sweet from him, she thought _cake? Is he eating cake?_

"morning" Natsume answers but what caught his mother's eyes is the brunette haired girl behind him…

"good morning Mikan chan" Mikan greeted too with "good morning too, I think it time for us to go to school now, bye... mom" dragging Natsume out of the Mansion...

"idiot, how about my brother?" Natsume stops her

"oh I forgot" she rushed to the mansion and look for Youichi...

"Youichi, Youichi" then she saw him with a icing on his face suddenly she lick it off then cleaned the part she lick with her handkerchief, Natsume's mother and father smiles like they have a daughter caring to her little brother while Youichi blushed because of his surprise and it's the first time a girl was that close to him.

"I lick it because it'll just get sticky, so let's go Youichi" Youichi didn't answer and just follows her while their hands are holding...

"we're going, bye" Mikan bid her farewell again to her so called new mom and dad.

"take care, sweetie" her so called mother bid her farewell...

"Takako san, the breakfast is so delicious and thank you for taking care of my son, huh?" Naomi said...

"no ma'am, you're mistaken Mikan sama is the one who make this breakfast and cake and to be honest in you, ma'am, I can't control your son, he's always out until midnight and all I can do is to contact some of his friend to know where he is, but when Mikan sama was here he change quite a lot and she help me to take care of Natsume sama" Takako stated

"oh I see, honey you notice too right?" Natsume's mother said to Natsume's father

"yeah, he change for the better, and that's what I always look after our older son… I have decided, that girl, she's the one I have been waiting for, the one that will open our son's heart" his father says while his mother agreed by nodding…

"they are really brothers, you notice Youichi kun too, right? I bet they have the same preferred type of girl hehe" Naomi smiles to her dear husband...

To Be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist: this chapter has no bonus hehe just read, enjoy, then review this chapter...

don't forget, drop me a review... by the way thank you for the review in the previews chapter...

full of love,

ellahist


	9. something I

Authoress: I know that this fanfics is full of Natsume and Mikan moment so I'll add here the Hotaru and Ruka moment for those people whose fan of Hotaru and Ruka pairing…

And yeah thank you for those who review, I just wanna tell that I will make clear all things in this chapter as I can, if you don't get it then just don't mind me hehe…

Love you guys:) don't forget to review huh?

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"Takako san, the breakfast is so delicious and thank you for taking care of my son, huh?" Naomi said..._

_"no ma'am, you're mistaken Mikan sama is the one who make this breakfast and cake and to be honest in you, ma'am, I can't control your son, he's always out until midnight and all I can do is to contact some of his friend to know where he is, but when Mikan sama was here he change quite a lot and she help me to take care of Natsume sama" Takako stated_

_"oh I see, honey you notice too right?" Natsume's mother said to Natsume's father_

_"yeah, he change for the better, and that's what I always look after our older son… I have decided, that girl, she's the one I have been waiting for, the one that will open our son's heart" his father says while his mother agreed by nodding…_

_"they are really brothers, you notice Youichi kun too, right? I bet they have the same preferred type of girl hehe" Naomi smiles to her dear husband…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: **something I  
**

... "and I will announce **something** but before that I will ask for Natsume's consent, so Natsume wait for me in your room, hm?" then look at Mikan ...

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" the morning session of Natsume and Ruka going to school by the way when Mikan, Youichi and Natsume was on the way to the school they stop by in Ruka Nogi's mansion who's the best friend of Natsume Hyuuga and He's the heir of Nogi Corporation…

"marry me Natsume kun"

"make me your bride"

"be mine"

"let me taste your body" announced by some other perverted girl...

Mikan sighed as she heard those phrases, while some of the girls is glaring at her like they are gonna eat her wholesomely, just sorry to them glares can't kill…

Mikan's eyes is caught by a certain raven haired **maiden**, it's just one day but she already misses her that she wanna hug her tight, unbeknown to Mikan and Natsume, Ruka has a hard time controlling Hotaru just yesterday…

_Flashback_

_Ruka was on his house eating his breakfasts; it's a wonderful, silent, peaceful morning, he can hear the chirps of the bird from their backyard, their mansion is big but stil smaller than that of Hyuuga Mansion._

_"(sigh) it's just peaceful as I wanted, I hope nothing will bother me, but that Natsume I can believe he makes me deal about Imai, if I mess with Imai I'll see the hell" Ruka was sighing and talking to himself but not like a crazy, he is in a right mind he just can't believe that his best friend makes him deal with this evil (Hotaru)…_

_Hotaru is known as the blackmailer evil in the school, and she is the heiress of the Imai Corporation that seconds in the Hyuuga Corporation, she has a hidden camera in the whole academy even in the comfort rooms but not in the cubicle, she can get a hold on you and if you mess with her you'll see the hell within a second... she know Mikan when their kid she goes to the town where Mikan grew and there they met, she has been enchanted by Mikan's smile, it's always shown that when someone messes with Mikan, Hotaru makes them see the hell, she always protected her but it's not always shown in her face even though she always shot Mikan with her baka-gun she really cares for her she just doesn't know how to express them in her face or in moves of hers…_

_Back to Ruka…_

_He notices a small thing in the veranda that was hanging when he look closely it's a hidden camera, then a flash just lightened in his back when he look where those flash came, he gradually shivered and sweat to his horror…_

_"I I Imai, w w why a are y you here?" Ruka was obviously stuttering, sweating hardly and his moves shows that he's purely nervous, it's like he seen a monster in a poker faced girl's body…_

_"hey, your best friend with Hyuuga, right?" Hotaru just look at him very expressionless…_

_"Well, yeah w what's t the b b big idea?" Ruka was still sweating and stuttering…_

_"well, my idiot of a best friend is in his house I'll just want you to send him a message of mine…" Hotaru is in a serious face, she doesn't want anyone make her idiot of a best friend cry over a guy because she wants that she is the only one who will make her cry… what a best friend…_

_"so w what i is it? Ruka was still…_

_"if he makes that idiot cry, he'll see the hell, I'm the only one who's allowed to make that idiot cry, got it?" Hotaru told seriously no, more like threatened…_

_then she added "oh yeah and I'll sell this in eBay this will make me millionaire, thanks" Hotaru shows the picture from her pocket, all the pictures is taken just this morning… the one is when he's sleeping while he's drooling… and the next one is he had a morning star haha… the next is he was taking a shower where he is half-naked and is fresh from the bathroom… and so on._

_Ruka was so dumbfounded but he's back to his senses in a second…_

_"Imai, give that back to me!!! Ruka freak out, he was surprised about it, if it will be sell in eBay it will humiliate him for life._

_Hotaru was running in the bushes when she was pulling something in there and it reveals the invention of her company that they manufactured (the white swan or duck like style that flies) then it began to fly around the mansion, Ruka chases after it when he tripped over a small stone but recover in a second then stands to continue to chase after her... but then it exhausted him and then he decided to lay his body on the ground where the grasses touches his worn out skin..._

_and he looks like he's been knocked out really (sigh) poor Ruka..._

_End of Flashback_

when Ruka saw Hotaru nearing them in shot him to his horror and then began to shivered and spaced out, Mikan was waving her hand in front of Ruka but it doesn't catches his attention, when you look at him it seems like he sees a ghost, monster, or evil, or worst laughing demon...

then Mikan started her morning session with her... hehe (her morning session is the scene where she was about to hug Hotaru then Hotaru will shot her, expressionless)

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan ran over to her so called 'bestest' friend that's what she says but then she will be shot all over again...

and as expected...

baka baka baka

"tell me what happen yesterday" Hotaru was demanding Mikan like she's been keeping a secret from her best friend...

"what are you saying, Hotaru... nothing happen yesterday I just met Natsume's parent including his cute little brother, he's here, look" Mikan carried Youichi holding him in his armpit and rose him in front of Hotaru... but that wasn't the fact that catches her attention it is the...

"so we are first name basis now, huh?" Hotaru just grinned to her as Mikan realizes.

"oh yeah, hehe" Mikan laughs nervously while Natsume realizes too, it seems he forgot that it's been a long time not that long but she's been calling him by his first name and it still is until now.

Youichi pouted and says "don't call a man **cute**" referring to the cute little brother thingy, then Mikan put him down...

"sorry, I think that you look cute" the atmosphere seems became heavy. Youichi didn't say anything

"but you know when my mother says I'm cute, it feels good and I know that when she says I'm cute I know that she expresses it because I know she loves me, that why when she says I'm cute I know she means it either 'i love you', so I thought you will feel good" Mikan look like she's about to cry...

Youichi blushes that what she means by saying cute is like saying I love you, then what she just said earlier means too... he just smirk (talking about genes)

"okay okay I understand (sigh)" Youichi just continue to smirk and goes to the elementary branch of the academy...

Hotaru kinda notices about the expression of the Hyuuga brother, Hotaru know that the Hyuuga brothers is acting weird today, she kinda research about Natsume Hyuuga then when she deals with him when Mikan told her that she's moving out and going to live with Hyuuga, she immediately done a research about him and of course she already know that his family was not there because of business and operating their whole empire and sometimes his mother together with his brother go abroad.

...fast forward...

the class dismissed and they were going home now, Ruka was walking like a robot, Hotaru was as always expressionless and ruthless, Mikan was in a HURRY?? while Natsume and Youichi is about to go in to the car...

"oi, polka hurry up and hop in..." Natsume was now sitting beside his brother in their limo...

"oh okay... I'm going in my work after we go home, I'm only changing my clothes and I will go straight to my work" Mikan already does her assignment when they were in the library during lunch time...

Natsume and Youichi looks at her and then the car starts to rode off...

in a matter of minute, they reach the mansion and then Mikan says her greeting "I'm home" thingy then go straight to her room to change her clothes when she was walking down stairs, she saw her mother, Natsume's mother, Naomi.

"oh mom, I'm going to my work so I'll be home at 10:00 pm" Mikan informed

"what? your working?" Naomi freaked out that was the time that her husband came around and heard the whole thing.

"your working?" Natsume's father said in a calm voice but in a questionable tone.

"um, yes, when my late parents died I live alone in an apartment and starts to work for my tuition fee and apartment bill and other thing but my best friend help me" Mikan look like that but she is truly independent woman.

"oh dear we didn't know about it, can I go with you?" Naomi runs to Mikan then hugs her, rubbing her cheeks to Mikan's.

"eh, go with me?" Mikan look at her puzzled while Naomi look at her husband and then nodded it feels like they were planning something.

"yes Mikan chan, can I go with you?" Naomi asked again.

"well it's not a big deal" Mikan look at the ceiling while holding her chin then smiled to her.

...fast forward... (at the restaurant)

"oh Mikan, go to the table number 5, get their order" Misaki just said while giving her a sweet smile, Mikan immediately go to the certain table while Naomi go to Misaki whose the manager.

"um, can I talk your manager?" Misaki give off a smile and asked...

"ah, I'm the manager, how may I help you? oh wait, your Mrs. Hyuuga!!!" just that Misaki asked Naomi

"um yes, I want Mikan to stop working here" Mikan heard this and finished her business to the customer and stand beside Naomi.

"mom, why?" just as that

"Mikan, we will not allowed you to work anymore, I will raised you with your father now and I will not let you to work anymore, we will pay for your tuition fee and your needing and raised you as our own child but about the debt Natsume-chan is the one who'll deal with it" Naomi said in a chibi form

Misaki just look and smile to the two while Mikan says "but it's too much, I can't-" she's cut by Naomi

"Mikan, my daughter, I want you, can't I?" Naomi begged in her chibi form again...

Misaki butt in and "It's okay for me, just Mikan don't forget to pay me a visit, huh?" then Mikan and Naomi go back to their mansion.

then when they are in the living room Mikan saw Natsume, Youichi and Natsume's father waiting for the two (Mikan and Naomi)

Mikan face Naomi "um, about the-" cut by Naomi

"let me guess, your hesitating because you are not biologically part of our family or something then if that is is we (Naomi and Kaito) have already planned **something** for that..." then Mikan nodded and face the three who seem to be waiting

"uh, what is this?" Mikan blurted

"oh nothing I just want to say that Natsume's birthday will come around so I just want to ask if you want party or a trip..." Natsume's father said...

"oh yeah then..." blurted by Mikan

"I want you, Mikan to decide" silence...

"why me?" pointing her index finger on her

"I just came up with that idea and beside that he will become my successor in the whole empire because when he's just 16 years old I'll let him handle tree branches wherein he became their director and from then those three branches began to move on top, it starts when he handle those three and now I want him to be the chairman of the whole empire after his 19th birthday" Natsume seems like he didn't heard anything and just give off an expressionless face.

"Natsume's birthday..." Mikan think while her father added

"and I will announce **something** but before that I will ask for Natsume's consent, so Natsume wait for me in your room, hm?" then look at Mikan

"well I'll choose the...

...

...

...

trip"

to be continue...

* * *

Ellahist: hi guys I want to apologize that I forgot to inform you that Natsume's age is 18 and is turning 19 on November 27, while Mikan is still 18 and will turn 19 in January 1 same thing with Hotaru and Ruka

so please review, and I want you to read the up coming chapters because there will be **something** that will happen (grinning crazily) hahaha...

make sure to review me, okay?

full of love,

ellahist


	10. Out of Place

Authoress: oh no, I just think of an idea haha, okay thanks for the review and for those who read and support me in this story thanks…

Now I plan on adding a character so just read, enjoy, and review.

I really need your review so always drop me a review.

**Note: oh please don't kill me, forgive me I forgot to say that Mikan is 18 years old then she will turn 19 in January 1, while Natsume is 18 years old to then he will turn 19 in November 27, same thing with Hotaru and Ruka they are all 18, Youichi is 7 years old… but I say that they are in the middle school but their ages is like they are in high school and college so let's just say that in this fanfic they are in the middle school at this age, sorry…**

Full of love,

ellahist

p.s beware of the wrong grammar and misspells too haha

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_Mikan face Naomi "um, about the-" cut by Naomi_

_"let me guess, your hesitating because you are not biologically part of our family or something then if that is is we (Naomi and Kaito) have already planned **something** for that..." then Mikan nodded and face the three who seem to be waiting_

_"uh, what is this?" Mikan blurted_

_"oh nothing I just want to say that Natsume's birthday will come around so I just want to ask if you want party or a trip..." Natsume's father said..._

_"oh yeah then..." blurted by Mikan_

_"I want you, Mikan to decide" silence..._

_"why me?" pointing her index finger on her_

_"I just came up with that idea and beside that he will become my successor in the whole empire because when he's just 16 years old I'll let him handle tree branches wherein he became their director and from then those three branches began to move on top, it starts when he handle those three and now I want him to be the chairman of the whole empire after his 19th birthday" Natsume seems like he didn't heard anything and just give off an expressionless face._

_"Natsume's birthday..." Mikan think while her father added_

_"and I will announce **something** but before that I will ask for Natsume's consent, so Natsume wait for me in your room, hm?" then look at Mikan_

_"well I'll choose the... trip"_

* * *

Chapter 10: Out of Place

… Mikan thought _so she's Ibaragi Nobara, I want to be friend with her hehe_ …

* * *

yesterday about 7:00 pm

_Flashback_

_at Natsume's room_

_"so Natsume, I was asking for your consent about this, do you want it? after being the chairman of my empire that your late grandfather gave to me, I want you to agree with this..." Kaito said_

_Natsume thought do I really... Mikan...  
_

_"well, I was about to ask the same thing to you father, to ask for your permission too..." Natsume seems to agree..._

_"oh really, you don't have to kneel down or anything it's really okay with me, you have my word..." to his Natsume's surprise his father hugs him_

_End of Flashback_

…6:42 am…

Mikan got up on bed, and she goes to the bathroom, readying herself, she then goes to her wardrobe to wear her ironed uniform and then looks at her reflection in the mirror and pig-tailed her hair, then applies her strawberry flavored lip gloss and sprays the perfume with strawberry scent to her right wrist and rubs it against to the left wrist, then finalize her face then she slip her feet in a pair of black shoes then goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast but then she saw her mom cooking with Takako san…

"oh mom" saying that she was surprise to she her mom in the kitchen, cooking and saying that she's there too…

"oh hello honey, morning" answering to acknowledge her presence.

"I'd like to prepare something because I like to, this is what a normal housewife do, right?" Mrs. Hyuuga is like a madame or first lady and of course she doesn't do this kind of thing because they have a lot of maid, a ton to exaggerate… she added

"eh okay, morning too mom" referring to the earlier greeting that Mrs. Hyuuga said…

"and can you do a favor to me?" Mikan just look at Naomi signing that she's okay with it and is ready to hear what kind of favor it is.

"can you wake up Youichi chan and Natsume chan" asking with a cute face and tone.

"oh it's okay" then ascend to the 2nd floor where Youichi's room is the nearest to be reach then she knocked first…

… knock knock …

No respond then she enters and look at the spacious room of his and look for him then she found him at his bed sleeping peacefully.

Mikan thought _woah he look like Natsume hehe but he's the cute version haha he has the same attitude, behavior and looks too, perfect combination wait what am I waiting for I need to wake him up._

"hey, wake up, wake up, You-chan!" then in a blink of an eye he wake up then asked

"You-chan?" asking why she called him You-chan

"ah you don't like it, okay then Youichi kun" then sighing in disappointment because she wants to calls him You-chan.

Youichi just look at her but he caught her sighing "well, whatever you like… oh yeah, why are you here?"

"okay You-chan, I'm just here to wake you up hehe" her smile came back

"so now your awake I'll go wake Natsume" she added but then Youichi looks like he didn't like it

"wait, help me get my uniform and slip it to my body, I'm too sleepy to stand up and move" Mikan looks at him then smiles adding

"but first you have to wash your face" then to his surprise she carries him like a baby and goes to the bathroom, she puts him beside the sink and washes his face and helps him to readies him… then she carries him again and goes to his wardrobe and slips his uniform to his petite body (oh yeah I forgot to mention, he's first grader) then finalize his appearance and then Mikan instructed him to go to the kitchen.

After it she goes to the room where Natsume is and knocks again.

… knock knock …

No respond then she enters again but she found him nowhere then she decided to sit on the bed and look at his spacious room thinking _where is he?_

Then to her surprise she look at the lad that is in the bathroom, I mean from the bathroom that is closing the door behind him, drying his face by the towel and then look at Mikan coldly like it's just okay for him to be seen half-naked…

"ah Natsume, I didn't know that you're already awake, then after your done go to the kitchen, mom is preparing the breakfast" she says it while covering her eyes and walking, going to the door to exits his room.

"what are you covering your face for?" Natsume says coldly

"well, nothing hehehe" Mikan was laughing nervously to the 18 years old lad. Then he walks near to her and pat her head

"You're such a little girl, but soon you have to be use to see me like this and of course you have to be use to my presence and living with me because you will always see me and live with me for the rest of your life" Natsume just continued to pats her head until Mikan look at him with puzzled look and then

"go to the kitchen and wait for me, I'll be done in a minute so…" then Mikan exited…

Mikan was puzzled by the thing that he said to be use to him because **she'll be living with him for the rest of her life… **_what does that mean? _She thought

after thinking some stuff, she goes to the kitchen followed by Natsume, then eat the breakfast that Mrs. Hyuuga and Takako san prepared in the middle of their eating session Mr. Hyuuga shows with his suit on because he will be working now, he's surprise that her wife, Naomi was dress in apron with frilly stuff on and was watching their sons and daughter eat...

Naomi sense the presence of her husband and look at him she immediately greeted him sweetly and offer him his breakfast before going to his work.

"oh dear, here sit and eat some of the food I prepare with Takako san..." then she smiled cutely like how Mikan smile.

"ah okay, do you have a fever preparing breakfast like this?" tease by his husband

"mou Kaito, well I just envy Mikan when Takako san said that she was the one who prepare the yesterday's breakfast and it feels like she's more like the mother-like here hehe" then she look at Mikan while they have their eye contact.

"oh, because I was just use to wake early even though then I always gets late but now I'm not anymore and prepare my own breakfast everyday, then study in day time, then in evening I work, then in weekend I clean my unit in the apartment then if I have my free time sometimes I hand out with my friend but I don't want to waste time so I use that time for part-time job and that's how my life before, I was just used to it" Mikan explain, Naomi's eyes sparkled then runs to her so called daughter and hugs while patting Mikan's head.

"see, by the way she act she can be called an** independent woman**, woah, good girl, good girl" while Kaito was just looking at their sweet moments while Natsume and Youichi looks like they didn't her anything and sense anything that they just continue to eat their breakfast...

Natsume thought _hmmm, an independent woman, definitely an other world for me, while she's working and studying I was wasting my time_, _spending it to the bar making out with a ton of girls, totally different world huh..._

...7:30 am...

"um, I think it's about the time for us to go to school" Mikan cuts their peaceful breakfast eating session and looks at Natsume and Youichi...

"okay, ready the cars" Naomi commanded Takako san...

while Mr. Hyuuga wants to say something "wait, about our trip, we will have it next week then we will spend it with one week vacation to our villa in Hokkaido..." Mr. Hyuuga then leave Mrs. Hyuuga going to his work, while their child goes to their school...

...one week later...

they all arrive at the airport, there Mikan saw the private plane that Hyuuga owns... Mikan look at the lady that was waiting that Naomi approaches then hug, she's totally beautiful (bishoujou) girl, Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume and Youichi seem to acknowledge her presence too and then after it the lady hugs Mr. Hyuuga and it seems that Youichi is close to the lady too and most of all, the lady hugs Natsume that Natsume hugs back to her that made Mikan surprise. the lady looks at Mikan and smile to her weakly...

"you must be Sakura Mikan, right?" the lady asks

"ah y yes, ano um" Mikan was hesitating to talk because a stranger knows her and talk to her so casually that made her guess who she was.

"oh sorry for the late introduction, I'm Ibaragi Nobara, I'm going with you in your trip to celebrate Natsume kun's birthday" (is it really Ibaragi or not) then smile to her weakly.

"oh okay" Mikan thought _she seems sweet and the fact that Natsume is close to her, she's different_ then after it, Naomi goes to Nobara and made a conversation to her, they really look like they are teenagers talking to each other while Natsume follows Nobara behind and Youichi kun goes beside Nobara and Kaito that goes beside her wife while Mikan was behind of them.

Mikan thought _so she's Ibaragi Nobara, I want to be friend with her hehe  
_

To be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist: oh my it's Ibaragi Nobara, it seems that our Mikan was being out-of-place treat by them, it seems that they forgot about her and what's the matter to Natsume? did he already forgot about Mikan and goes with this Nobara? why? and that something thingy

oh I know you were thinking about this but don't worry I'll make it fun for you thanks for the review... and please drop me a review.

review please!!!

full of love,

ellahist


	11. let me stay

Authoress: sorry for the late update, I was just busy because we just hold an election here and I am part of the ppcrv or in other word citizen's military on in other word I help haha… I had a lot of work like checking the names, precincts, clusters, and sequences, checking voter's id's (sigh) and you know, about the pcos machine too (sigh)… I'm too busy

Oh wait, I think you're wondering why am I part of the election even though I'm not yet 18, right?

Well I may be 13 years old but I am a citizen of the Philippines and most of all I am a part of our parish pastoral council for being a lector and choir member haha…

Okay let get into the story, read, enjoy and **please review**…

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...one week later..._

_they all arrive at the airport, there Mikan saw the private plane that Hyuuga owns... Mikan look at the lady that was waiting that Naomi approaches then hug, she's totally beautiful (bishoujou) girl, Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume and Youichi seem to acknowledge her presence too and then after it the lady hugs Mr. Hyuuga and it seems that Youichi is close to the lady too and most of all, the lady hugs Natsume that Natsume hugs back to her that made Mikan surprise. the lady looks at Mikan and smile to her weakly..._

_"you must be Sakura Mikan, right?" the lady asks_

_"ah y yes, ano um" Mikan was hesitating to talk because a stranger knows her and talk to her so casually that made her guess who she was._

_"oh sorry for the late introduction, I'm Ibaragi Nobara, I'm going with you in your trip to celebrate Natsume kun's birthday" (is it really Ibaragi or not) then smile to her weakly._

_"oh okay" Mikan thought __she seems sweet and the fact that Natsume is close to her, she's different__ then after it, Naomi goes to Nobara and made a conversation to her, they really look like they are teenagers talking to each other while Natsume follows Nobara behind and Youichi kun goes beside Nobara and Kaito that goes beside her wife while Mikan was behind of them._

_Mikan thought __so she's Ibaragi Nobara, I want to be friend with her hehe_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Let me Stay

… "who are you?" Mikan can't see anything because it's dark that suddenly she fells someone who's warm climbing to her bed and hugging her tight and before Mikan can say anything the person cover her mouth and says "let me stay" …

* * *

While they are boarding the private plane of Hyuuga's they are now arranging they're seats… Naomi chooses to sit beside Nobara while they are discussing some matter or more like chatting like a teenagers, Natsume coolly and silently takes the seat beside Mikan while Kaito or Mr. Hyuuga sticks with his younger son Youichi…

Mikan was actually surprise that Natsume take the seat beside her but then she's flippin' nervous that there's a cold silence that was lingering on the two of them, she can't picks a normal conversation with him, she's too nervous that she take a look at the lad who's not doing anything that was actually just looking, more like gawking, no, just staring at Nobara…

Mikan thought _oh I see that's why he was too quiet he's just busy looking at Nobara san… _Mikan then just take a look at the person who's the lad staring at, Nobara, _well truthfully she's really beautiful even I are fully defeated, she has a sweet voice and she kinda looks like Natsume but I don't know why, her moves are innocent, modest and compose not like me who's very clumsy… when I think about it Natsume and Nobara is a perfect couple; even though they're complete opposite but as they say 'opposite attracts' haha wait, why am I comparing myself to her… hmm never mind._

Natsume notices Mikan staring at Nobara, Mikan subconsciously blurted out "Nobara's really beautiful, right?"

Natsume hears and while looking at **Mikan** more like staring at **her not on Nobara**, he smirked "yeah, really beautiful"

Mikan nodded with a smile on her face but then when she's back to earth and snapped out of her dreamy thoughts… she looks at Natsume who's staring at her and subconsciously stutter "n n na na Natsume" out of her surprise.

"what are you stuttering for?" still looking at her he smirked

"firstly, what are you staring at me for?" her thoughts of making a normal and good conversation never really happen…

"because you're spacing out with your dreamy thoughts of Nobara" Mikan was half-puzzled and half-surprise that he really is calling her by her first name…

"w well, am I not allowed to" Mikan strikes back

"no one says so" is all Natsume said

"ne Natsume, you like her, right?" she asked out of the clear blue sky

"what are you saying? Don't concern yourself in that subject, all you have to do is look forward to our vacation in our villa" then Natsume averted his gaze in the window…

"but do you really?" Mikan was happy but deep, deep, deep inside of her she's wondering why there is small part of her heart that was having a feeling like it hurts thinking what that really is…

Natsume looks at her, sighs and thinks "well yeah? Probably, I like her" he said casually and practically…

Mikan smiles and thinks _woah Natsume likes her, better support him, but why am I feeling like this it feels like it hurts but I don't know why what the hell is this, I'm suppose to be happy more like flippin' thrilled because I think Natsume will be okay if someone truly likes him and that he likes her back, although I can't understand him I just feel that it was the most that he needed, if he just learn to like someone and there it is, I should be happy…_

"okay" then she giggled and became silent.

…hours passed…

Natsume was wondering while reading his manga that the brunette haired girl was too quiet that he was not used to it then he took a look at her and saw her sleeping soundly. He put out his jacket from his body and places it to the brunette haired girl to cover her and after that he continued reading while Mikan's head suddenly leaned on his well-built shoulder, Natsume looked at her and smiles a little in a matter of second that no one knows and no one sees and just averted his gaze to his manga to continue read it.

…hours passed…

They were finally in their destination and was leaving, going to their villa by car… all of them walk to the exit of the plane while suddenly Nobara fainted and her body losed control and was about to fall when Natsume supported her and carried her on princess horizontal carrying style or bridal style for short. When Natsume sees her falling his face change into a totally surprise and worried expression of his face and that made Mikan surprised because that's the first time she saw Natsume expressed that kind of expression since he only expresses his stoic, poker, cold, yet cool face… it made her surprised she thought _he really likes and worried about her _

She spacing out while Natsume already carried Nobara and runs over the car with Naomi and Kaito while Youichi tugged Mikan's shirt that it happens to snapped her out of her thoughts and runs hurriedly to catch over to the car…

after she goes inside the car, the car hurriedly goes to the nearest hospital which was owned by Hyuuga's where Natsume hysterically enters, carrying Ibaragi Nobara who fainted, he goes to the nearest nurse and ask for assistance

"hey, bring this girl to the emergency room now, hurry, she fainted!" Natsume hysterically demanded

"sorry, sir but the emergency room has no vacant, please wait for a minute" the nurse said casually

"this hospital is owned by Hyuuga, I am Natsume Hyuuga, if you don't bring and assist this girl in the next second you're fired" when he said it, you can't imagine his face in that situation...

"ah I mean... this way sir" they run going to the emergency room and there he lays Nobara and the doctors assist her while Natsume waits outside with Naomi, Kaito, Youichi and lastly Mikan...

...hours passed...

they were all quiet and were waiting for the doctor, and then suddenly the doctor exited and called for the family of Nobara which Natsume was the first to ask the doctor how she is...

"how is she?" Natsume eagerly asked the doctor.

"she's just stress so she have to rest, don't allow her to do something hard like running, walking a long distance and any other thing that can make her stress and tired, for now let her rest for a while once she wake up, she can leave if you want..." the doctor dismissed and go when he heard their reply "thank you".

...evening...

Natsume was not leaving Nobara's side, he has been holding her hand the whole time, looking at her while Mikan tapped his shoulder that made Natsume looks at her.

"rest for a while, I will stay here while you're resting" then gives him a smile.

Natsume gives her silent answer and exits the room for a while, while Mikan sits in the seat and holds Nobara's hand she thins _she's very weak, that answers why she's looking weak from the airport while Natsume was always staring at her because he's probably worried about her... they say when you always hold ones hand they heal fast so I will hold her hand until she wake up..._

while holding Nobara's hand she falls asleep peacefully and soundly while Natsume enters the room caught her in that kind of situation her head is leaning on the side edge of the bed while holding Nobara's hand, he put a blanket over Mikan to cover her and then sleeps on the couch... Naomi, Kaito and Youichi goes back to the villa to put their things and wait for the three in the hospital that will goes there in the villa...

...morning...

Natsume woke up, seeing Nobara playing with Mikan's hand while Mikan is still sleeping...

"oh Natsume kun, your awake" Nobara says noticing his presence. Natsume just gives her a silent answer with no expression at his face.

"ne Natsume kun, this girl, if you are just playing with this girl like all those slutty bitch that you had a make out session and then break up with them after a second, I just have the feeling that don't you ever do it to this girl because she's different" Nobara says like she's Ruka...

"say what you want" Natsume face another direction while Nobara chuckles that made Mikan wake up...

"oh sorry, I made you wake up, sorry" Nobara noticed the Mikan seemed to wake up from her chuckles and apologized while Mikan was blinking to clear her eyes from the blurs.

"oh it's okay... (pause) oh are you okay? are you tired? is there something in your body hurts? are you hungry?" Mikan asked all those question while holding Nobara's shoulder then after that Nobara laughed as it satisfied her stomach. Mikan looked at her puzzled

"I'm okay, I'm not tired in fact I just rest, nothing hurts, and yes I'm hungry, you are really an interesting person" when she said that she's an interesting person Nobara glanced at Natsume and it seemed like she was signing him something and then averted her gaze back to Mikan and smiled.

"about the breakfast, mother already prepare something on the villa" Natsume added

"okay" Nobara agreed

Mikan leaves for awhile and then she heard her phone is ringing she looks at it and sees that her best friend was calling...

"hey, why don't you say that you will be going on a vacation? you dummy" Hotaru said while Mikan can hears someone who's shouting for help on the other line.

"sorry, I didn't mean to keep it a secret on you, I just forgot, ne Hotaru, sorry, forgive me, huh? huh? please? and by the way who's that person shouting" Mikan asked

"oh nothing, I just ask Nogi where the heck are you?" Hotaru said with sarcasm

"oh Hotaru, please forgive, I just forgot to tell you, sorry, sorry, huh? huh?" Mikan was totally begging because when their little when she forgot to tell an important thing to her best friend, Hotaru became cold to her and doesn't talk to her in a whole week...

"okay, okay, your forgiven..." Hotaru forgave her for the reason that she will be bothering her for the rest o her life once she starts to beg her like when their little.

"by the way, why is Nogi san shouting like that? how did you ask him about me anyway?" Mikan was having a feeling that...

"heh! I just say that make sure that what he's saying is true because he maybe don't see the sun tomorrow or having his company bankrupt the next second" Hotaru said proudly and straightly and casually.

Mikan sweat-dropped "uhh okay bye"

"oh yeah we will see each other with this Nogi and the other guys too (nonoko, anna, sumire, koko, and yuu), probably, just count 4 days from now... so... bye dummy" she said casually with her stoic face while Mikan can still hear Ruka's shout for help, she just continued to sweat-dropped...

...at the villa...

"oh Nobara chan, your okay now?" Naomi suddenly popped out of nowhere and then suddenly hug her while patting her head.

"yes auntie by the way Mikan's hand made me recover fast she stay by my side the whole time..." Nobara said in a matter-of-fact tone...

"oh no, well Natsume too" Mikan insisted

"oh Mikan chan, let's go I prepare a strawberry cake, let's eat" Naomi then hugs Mikan and grabs her wrist running, going to the kitchen where Kaito and Youichi is already eating the cake and the other food too, Natsume and Nobara just follow the two and sit, taking their portion to the cake...

"here Mikan try it" Naomi offered Mikan's portion for Mikan to taste it, while tasting it Naomi was looking at her sheepishly when Mikan smile and said "um, it's delicious, do you bake this? mom" Mikan asked that Naomi answers by nod then hugs her again while patting her head...

Nobara looks at Mikan in surprise when Mikan called Naomi, mom, Nobara takes a look at the whole family and suddenly shouts to her surprise...

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Nobara suddenly shouts...

when Naomi attended to her while the other just look at her... Naomi eagerly asks "what Nobara? what is happening on you? is there wrong?" they all went hysterically when suddenly Nobara stops and then look at Natsume...

"n n n na na na Natsume, y y you, you're EATING cake!" pointing her index finger on Natsume.

they all just says "huh?" with their sigh of relief.

"what's the matter with that?" Mikan asked not knowing anything.

"when we were kid, I used to bake cakes that I make Natsume eat the cake to the point I put the cake to his mouth and then he glared at me and that was the point I felt I was gonna die... but now he's eating it, he's actually eating it!" Nobara explained unbelievably.

"there's nothing to be surprise about it" Natsume said totally casually and practically.

"really? but when I make him eat it then, he doesn't complaint at all, although I insist him to eat it, that's all" then they all look at Mikan then after a minute of stare session to Mikan they just continue to eat but Naomi, Kaito, Nobara, and Youichi although they continue to eat their food inside their head they are all surprise too...

Naomi's thought _Natsume chan totally change_

Kaito's thought _my son, he will be a good successor of my empire and a good husband in the future  
_

Youichi's thought _brother? well, I can't question him, Mikan nee is different._

Nobara's thought _hmm, okay I understand it (grin)_

Mikan 's thought _is that really a big deal, well that proves that Nobara san and Natsume have known each other for a long time, they really are fitted together, better root for them...  
_

Natsume's thought _whatever_

...at the veranda...

Nobara is standing in the veranda, looking at the peaceful place and in the process inhaling the fresh air when Mikan accidentally goes there too and apologizes.

"oh sorry" then she was about to go back when Nobara stopped her.

"no, please stay here for a moment, I just want to tell something to you..." Mikan goes near her and asks about it...

"what is it?" saying that she's ready to hear it

"well, when Natsume and I were little, he's totally obnoxious, having those stoic face and he's totally unsocial, he's only close to his best friend, Ruka, we are close too but since I have a weak body I always spend my days in hospital and we merely meet but we have a good relationship... he doesn't like sweets, most of all is cake, he doesn't like noisy people and noisy place except in bars where he always spend his time with those slutty bitches oh I mean those girls that you know having those sessions to ease his problem, he's always alone in that big mansion since auntie and uncle with his younger brother is going in vacation here and there almost the time that made Natsume like that, he's violent and he only have short patience he's face is cold and wild; even though he has a million of fans there-"cut by Mikan

"so what's the matter with that?" she added

"in short, he changes" is all Nobara says

"well, Takako san already said it to me that he changes... so what's the big deal with that? isn't okay that he changes for the better? well as I observe I really don't know what changes to him, he's still cocky and always teases me with the pattern of my panti- I mean yes he always tease me and it feels like nothing changes... but maybe I really don't see those changes only those who is close to him like you that was able to see those changes, unlike me haha" Mikan said

"you know why, because the one that changes that person is the one who will not be able to see that person's changes, gets?" Nobara explained like she's use in that kind of thing.

"well, I don't really get it, but I will surely get it in the future, all I know is that, yes, all of what you say earlier about him is all true, I always see him like his always upset sometimes I want him to see him smile but I don't know how, but maybe if he has someone he likes, maybe that's what he needed, I think your the only one who can do it? because he says to me that he likes you..." Mikan chuckles

"I think you get it wrong" then Nobara smiles at her

"huh? why?" Mikan asks with her puzzled look

"nothing" Nobara just smiles to her while Mikan kept thinking about it...

...evening...

at the living room

Kaito called all of them for him to say something...

"on Natsume's birthday we will be having a party here with all of our business partner and our other relatives for announcing that Natsume will be my successor together with the announcing of this 'something' too that Natsume and I agreed, we will hold it on his birthday November 27, on Saturday which is 4 days from now... so all of you get ready specially... nothing okay that's all. I was just keeping on announcing it so that all of you will not forget about it..." Kaito smiled to them.

Mikan suddenly asks "can I ask something? this 'something' i was just wondering what that is?"

"well you'll know soon" Kaito, Naomi and Nobara smiles at her while Natsume and Youichi just look at her.

"ah okay"is all Mikan said

...in her room...

Mikan thought _there is a lot of thing that is bothering me now first is that what does Nobara mean with 'the one that changes that person is the one who will not be able to see that person's changes' and what does she mean with 'I think you get it wrong' why? doesn't she like Natsume and the changes about Natsume, what the heck changes about him, and those feeling that hurts, and lastly is the 'something' that dad always kept on announcing (sigh) what the heck is that all abou- _cut by the creaking sound of the door

"who are you?" Mikan can't see anything because it's dark that suddenly she fells someone who's warm climbing to her bed and hugging her tight and before Mikan can say anything the person cover her mouth and says "let me stay" and then because Mikan can't struggle and she's too tired from all those thing and to add that it feels comfortable to this person's arm and this person's smell is kind of familiar and the thing is that even if she doesn't know who this person is it feels she's secure that it made her falls asleep...

when the person notices that the maiden is asleep he stole a kiss from her and goes back to nowhere...

To be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist: woah it's so long haha, so please review... it's the only thing I need the most at this time... wonder who's that guy and what is that 'something' (sigh) I'm dying in waiting for it haha

love yah guys...

full of love,

ellahist


	12. Dream that seems Real

Authoress: hello, oh I can't wait to type what idea is suddenly popping out of my mind of nowhere, haha… I read lots of stories that are all completed and have a good idea and suddenly it popped out in my head then I will write what I think is good

thanks for the review I really appreciate all of it… haha

full of love,

ellahist

p.s. beware of wrong type, misspell, and wrong grammar since I just read it once to check.

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...in her room..._

_Mikan thought __there is a lot of thing that is bothering me now first is that what does Nobara mean with 'the one that changes that person is the one who will not be able to see that person's changes' and what does she mean with 'I think you get it wrong' why? doesn't she like Natsume and the changes about Natsume, what the heck changes about him, and those feeling that hurts, and lastly is the 'something' that dad always kept on announcing (sigh) what the heck is that all abou- __cut by the creaking sound of the door_

_"who are you?" Mikan can't see anything because it's dark that suddenly she fells someone who's warm climbing to her bed and hugging her tight and before Mikan can say anything the person cover her mouth and says "let me stay" and then because Mikan can't struggle and she's too tired from all those thing and to add that it feels comfortable to this person's arm and this person's smell is kind of familiar and the thing is that even if she doesn't know who this person is it feels she's secure that it made her falls asleep..._

_when the person notices that the maiden is asleep he stole a kiss from her and goes back to nowhere..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: "Dream" that seems "Real"

… 3 days before the birthday of a certain lad …

* * *

The sun looks at Mikan through her window as she dreamed about the guy, who kissed her, as she feels the warmth of her surrounding and fresh air that traveled through her smooth skin. Unknown to her what she dreamed of is real someone really kiss her lips, just smack but still it's her first kiss but unknown to her someone stole it already.

Mikan suddenly wake up by the voice of her so called mother, Naomi who's entering her room with some kind of magazines and newspaper.

"honey, good morning" Mikan sat up and invited her mother to sit beside her… her hair is a little bit messy but her face is still fresh as always with her still cute sleepy face, her curves is really shown with her well-grown chest in the see through night gown. She looked at her mother and notices what her mother's holding and making her look at it too…

"Mikan, look, look… the babies are too cute… hwuahhh kawaiiiiii" Naomi squealed while looking at the babies in the magazines to Mikan… unknown to them a certain lad is listening to their conversation.

"oh yeah, they are cute hehe" Mikan giggled a little.

"woah, I want one again, I missed having a little baby with my arms… ne ne Mikan don't you want to have one…" Mikan was too surprise that all she could express is…

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (after a long pause) I I I'm n n not really t thinking about i i it right now, and I'm too young to bear a baby, don't you think? She's currently 18 now as you all know.

"eh, but I get married when I'm 17 and I got a baby when I'm 18, you know, Kaito's parent arrange with my parent that in the future we will be a couple, in short, our parent is the one who choose our partners… and back then all wealthy family like ours that deals with business we are all being arrange in this age, we are not the one who decide who will we marry, they ARE… so I think it's very common for this age to be married, sorry" Naomi certainly got married young because she's arrange with Kaito early because of business too.

"ah I see… but even if I want, to whom would I be married to for me to bear our child, I really don't see anyone right now" Naomi giggles as Mikan looks at her.

"you know Mikan sometimes the one you are looking for is just beside you or just close to you, but you know I would be really glad if you will be having a baby, if you have one don't hesitate to say to me because I'll take care of it as it's grandmother… woah I will be a grandmother already at this age, it'll be exiting so Mikan if you had _you know _with someone, gradually say it to me the next day and so I can prepare for it, woah I'm excited, promise me, promise me! You'll say it" Naomi insisted… and all Mikan could do is

…

…

…

"ah, okay, I promise" Mikan sighed in relief when Naomi was about to stand up but stop when she insisted forcefully

"ano Mikan, this is just a wish… ummm" Naomi hesitated

"say it" Mikan smiled at her sweetly

"if you could do _it_ faster, you know if you could possibly maybe tomorrow" Naomi totally insisted

"huh? What will I do?" Mikan don't get _it._

"mou Mikan, I'm saying that if you could make the baby tomorrow because days seems to be boring" Naomi was about to cry

"but it's impossible… and more importantly to whom?" Mikan stop when she heard Naomi.

"Mikan please, please I beg you… as I say the one you're finding is just close by you know… I beg you sob sob sob sob please Mikan" Naomi was crying in her chest while Mikan went hysterical that her mother is crying… she just subconsciously agreed to her…

"ah okay, okay just don't cry, I promise, hmm?" when Mikan finally says it Naomi's face forms a grin and stands up…

"okay I'm expecting it huh? Bye" Naomi just leave her jumping in joy while Mikan was dumbfounded… she realize it's all an act but then she promise and to whom…

Mikan was full of question suddenly her mother says that she want her to have a baby and the worse is to make this certain baby tomorrow and the problem is to whom (sigh) then she think _what the heck is she thinking... me? baby? I'm not yet ready for that... (sigh) and lastly that guy, his touch is warm and it seems protecting me... what was this... it feels like there's a butterfly in my stomach and why am I blushing... am I starting to love a stranger... hmph how could it be?  
_

while certain lad was smirking, looking at her dumbfounded reaction... thinking _so this is the plan, huh?_

_Flashback_

_...3:00 am..._

_the door suddenly banged with a "Honey" word by Naomi for the lad who seems to be glaring to her by waking him with her so called annoying voice of her mother._

_Naomi knows that his son is not in the mood so before he could say anything she cut him "darling, before you say anything, I know that you're having a hard time because... whisper whisper whisper... so I'm here to discuss what you should do... whisper... you'll make her... whisper whisper... so... whisper whisper whisper... is that okay? since I already want to have one"... whisper whisper..._

_"huh?" is all the lad said_

_"as I know you already start going to her... whisper whisper... so since you are already going there to fool around why don't we do a plan? so here it is... Nobara, Youichi, and Kaito knows this too" the lad is left dumbfounded in his room, speechless while Naomi make her way to Mikan's room to discuss things..._

_End of Flashback_

...afternoon came...

Mikan was going on the veranda to breathe some fresh air so that she can make her mind peaceful and sound but then she saw Nobara drinking her tea while looking at a certain magazine with a form of star in her eyes while looking at those creepy magazine from which it sends a creepy feeling for Mikan.

"oh Mikan good timing, sit there and look at these... they're too cute, I want to have one (sigh)" Mikan froze from what Nobara shows to her, she can tell it from the first sight of the magazine she's been holding and looking at sweetly, the fact the it sends her the creepy feeling, she can tell...

"what's the matter Mikan? don't you want to have one?" showing the magazine in front of her face nearer then glancing at Mikan too...

"well, it's just that you and mom have the same thing to say to me... don't you find it too early for us?" Nobara look at her.

"you know that 'thing' it's never really early for us, okay?" Nobara smiles but then it is changed by a hopeless face "you're lucky, you know"...

"why? lucky? what's the matter?" Mikan asked worriedly to Nobara

"because you can have one while for me I can't have because my body is weak for having one, the doctor said I maybe die while delivering it so... (pause) you'll have one for MY SAKE" with a big big big big big smile... with a hint of sly smile and smirk.

...

...

...

Mikan doesn't know that she subconsciously agreed "okay, I promise" because of worried for Nobara, who wouldn't, for a girl not to have one it's a horror just to know.

"okay, you promise... no taking back, okay?" Nobara suddenly became cheerful like Naomi earlier that made Mikan for the second time dumbfounded.

...evening came...

"what the hell's happening?" Mikan sighed as she remember all the promises she made...

silence engulfed she's already in her night gown and is fresh from the bathroom with the smell of strawberry lingering on her body with smooth skin and on her hair that was silky brunette hair.

minute by minute she's being engulf in her slumber when she heard the creaking of the door again, she became hysterical and was starting to say some words and was shivering not from the cold but from the fear when she was trap in a strong pair of arm... saying "don't worry everything's okay" patting her head while laying their body on the bed still hugging each other.

"who are you?" Mikan ask out of blue

"just no one" is all he reply

"your voice, it's familiar" Mikan was guessing him

"don't bother yourself guessing things... everything's okay (pause) **Mikan**" Mikan blushes when she heard her name from him.

then suddenly the lad cupped her chin and give her a **loyal** kiss hinting her that he loves her then Mikan to his surprise she kissed back, the lad broke the kiss when Mikan says

"you, I don't know you" cut by the sudden reply

"I know you" is all the lad reply

"you know me? how?"

the lad give her another kiss another **loyal **kiss... that she kissed back to him.

"I command you to accept me" the lad suddenly says

"huh? accept you?" the didn't reply that suddenly her eyes shut and sleep, her body is too fragile for you to know.

_...dream..._

_"yeah, I'll accept you" Mikan said_

_just then the lad kiss her passionately and starts to caress her cheeks down to her neck and to her chest while Mikan was moaning from the pleasure but not so loud, the lad take off her night gown carefully and slowly while Mikan's hand is working on his chest..._

_Mikan replying on his every touch and every kiss they share on that peaceful and silent night_

_...dream..._

...morning...

"woahhhhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted as she wake up from her wet dream. she think _what was that? why am I dreaming about that kind of thing? I'm not some kind of pervert..._

Mikan was panting while she notices her night gown that was again see through and then she realizes she wasn't wearing any undergarment, her undergarments are laying on the bed after seeing it, she gradually stand up to wash of her face and to wash off her thoughts but then her body seems exhausted and some part of her body hurts like her neck, she went to the bathroom and saw a small hickey...

"what the heck is this?" Mikan was shivering from the fear, she grabbed her jacket to cover her body since her night gown is see through then she runs out from her room, she's thinking of going to her mother when she loses balance of her body, her body is too exhausted that she don't know why... when she's about to fall someone support her body and not too long, the someone carry her princess horizontal carrying style.

Mikan can see the person and she's certain that it was a man since she can feel the muscular and strong built arm of the person and before she fainted she can barely hear what the man says...

"just like what I expected, your body is fragile and you might be exhausted from last night" the man says with a seductive voice then she fainted...

to be continue...

* * *

Ellahist: woah, I spend many nights thinking of what to add to make this chapter good but I can't think of any so it'll be my greatest gift if I receive any reviews from you guys...

I was too busy because my grandmother in my father side died this last Saturday so I hope this story makes your day at least good.

full of love,

ellahist


	13. Love's like a Pyramid

Authoress: woah, I was planning to end this story by this 13th chapter; so that I can make a new story… so please review this chapter… but still I can't do that.

Thanks for all the support guys.

ellahist

**p.s beware of misspell, wrong type and wrong grammar.**

Special mention to all those who review this story…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...morning..._

_"woahhhhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted as she wake up from her wet dream. she think what was that? why am I dreaming about that kind of thing? I'm not some kind of pervert..._

_Mikan was panting while she notices her night gown that was again see through and then she realizes she wasn't wearing any undergarment, her undergarments are laying on the bed after seeing it, she gradually stand up to wash of her face and to wash off her thoughts but then her body seems exhausted and some part of her body hurts like her neck, she went to the bathroom and saw a small hickey..._

_"what the heck is this?" Mikan was shivering from the fear, she grabbed her jacket to cover her body since her night gown is see through then she runs out from her room, she's thinking of going to her mother when she loses balance of her body, her body is too exhausted that she don't know why... when she's about to fall someone support her body and not too long, the someone carry her princess horizontal carrying style._

_Mikan can see the person and she's certain that it was a man since she can feel the muscular and strong built arm of the person and before she fainted she can barely hear what the man says..._

_"just like what I expected, your body is fragile and you might be exhausted from last night" the man says with a seductive voice then she fainted..._

* * *

Chapter 13: Love's like a Pyramid

… Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love …

* * *

…3:14 pm…

Mikan fainted as a man caught her and carried her in princess horizontal carrying style, the man carried her to his room and covered her with the blanket, he caressed her face to her hair and said "for now you have to rest" then he left this fragile lady which is Mikan.

After sleeping for almost 7 hours, she began to open her eyes to meet her mother looking at her with an expression of mix worry and excite, then suddenly Mikan sat on the bed, saying…

"ah, what happen to me?" she said hysterically.

"don't move to much, honey… wait, aren't you going to say something on me" Mikan looked at her with puzzled expression.

"honey, don't say you forgot about our promise" Naomi cried out.

"no, no, I didn't forgot about it; so what's the matter with that" Mikan laid her body again.

"Mikan dear, you don't really have something to say on me" Naomi was trying to make Mikan say that she already made out with Natsume last night, though Naomi already know it.

"oh yeah, I remember" Mikan blurted out as Naomi's expression change to a hopeful one.

"last night, and the night before the last night… there was this guy that was always going in my room, I know he's totally a stranger but somehow I feel secure when his around, and somehow I think I'm falling in love with this stranger and then I had a strange dream last night that I I I w was, **you know** doing **it **with him and then when I woke up just this morning, I saw myself that I don't wear any undergarment and I had a hickey on my neck… (pause) speaking of not having an undergarments" Mikan looked at herself

3…

2…

1…

"woahhhh" Mikan gradually hugged herself and then looked at her mother.

"see... then I was running, going to you as I know I fainted then before I fainted someone carry me, yeah, he's that guy who was going in my room, his here! his here!" Naomi hugged her.

"don't worry, he's not a bad guy, he loves you…" Mikan blushed as she heard that someone loves her.

"ehh, you know him" is all Mikan can asked.

"it's for me to know and you to guess… haha. for now you have to rest and I will prepare food, what do you like?" Mikan thought about it as her stomach grumble.

"ahaha, as I thought your hungry, just wait and I'll prepare your favorite food." Naomi then left Mikan in peace.

She then gone to the bathroom just to realize that she wasn't in her room, she realized that the room is a little bit dim and it's a room of a man for sure, just to see the room the first impression that it'll give you is that the person who owns the room is a cool and manly guy.

But she didn't care and just used the bathroom; she saw vanilla scented shampoo and other thing that was used in bathing…

She remembered _vanilla, vanilla, vanilla scented. I know this scent, I already smell, it's familiar…_

After bathing, she exited from the bathroom to see a maid and a clothes and undergarments ready to wear and food that was ready to eat too.

"umm, ma'am, Natsume sama asked you to go to the branch of Hyuuga corp. to his office, after readying yourself and here is your food."

Mikan and Natsume, for you to know take an examination to skip the high school department and to continue their study in college after the middle school… so now they are just spending their last year in middle school but I know your wondering that they are not schooling because it's one week holiday in the academy.

As for Natsume he's working on the company as he study but of course his father, still, was helping him though the whole empire is not in Natsume's hand **yet**.

after readying herself she ate the food and on the way of her walking, she saw her father busy looking on something and talking with some formal dressed people.

"oh Mikan, tomorrow is Natsume's birthday and you know I was inviting all the corporation who has some deals with our business, like Ogasawara corporation, Umenomiya corporation, of course the Nogi corporation and Imai corporation too, as I know their heiress and heir were your classmates; so I invited them and I know that your best friend is the heiress of Imai corporation as I heard from her father." Kaito unexpectedly knew that much.

"yes, I met Hotaru when we are little as I know she's always at Nogi san that was best friend of Natsume…" Mikan giggled.

"oh yeah, Natsume was in the office, I told him to take some business for now, because I'm busy arranging his birthday and… nothing" Kaito already know what happen to Mikan last night as Naomi is the one who's telling them to him. He just smiles at her and said...

"take care of yourself, okay?" Kaito said with a little bit of a hint of worry tone.

as for Nobara and Youichi, maybe Youichi was playing with Nobara since Youichi was close to Nobara as close when Youichi was with Mikan.

she then left with a sweet smile, she walk going to the branch of the Hyuuga corporation because it's simply near to the villa. she pass by to a music store, they're playing the 'pyramid' song as she look at the poster of Natsume as the richest and hottest bachelor of the year, as the song played she began to sang it.

'Pyramid' by Charice Pempengco (.com/watch?v=vGPG91x5eMY)

Shawty's love is like a pyramid (ooh)  
We stand together till the very end (eh ooh)  
There'll never be another love for sure (ooh)  
Iyaz and Charice let we go

Stones, heavy like the love you've shown (shown)  
Solid as the ground we've known (known)  
And I just wanna carry on  
We took it from the bottom up (no no no)  
And even in a desert storm (yeah)  
Sturdy as a rock we hold (oh)  
Wishing every moment froze  
Now I just wanna let you know  
Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top (at the top baby), like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep on going  
Forever we will stay, like a pyramid

Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh)  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (ooh)  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh (oooh)

the people who's passing by was crowding and looking at her with awe, as she sang more people crowd, she sang it like no one's looking at her like sang it like she understand the song, her hands are moving , her body was following the beat of the song as she sang it perfectly.

Cold (cold), never ever when you're close (close)  
We will never let it fold (fold)  
A story that was never told  
Something like a mystery (yoh!)  
And every step we took we've grown  
Look how fast the time has flown  
A journey to a place unknown  
We're going down in history  
Earthquakes can't shake us (oh)  
Cyclones can't break us (oh)  
Hurricanes can't take away our love

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (hey!)  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top, (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing (wind is blowing)  
We'll never fall just keep it going (keep it going)  
Forever we will stay, like a pyramid (eh oh)

the owner of the store look at the cause of the crowd and saw this certain maiden singing, he was amaze by how she sang the song...

Like a pyramid girl let me show you  
That I love you so much  
That we gonna get through (oh oh)  
Even when there's storms  
I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey)  
Before was our love back it up more than enough  
Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (oh oh)  
Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after

Pyramid, keep it going (like a pyramid, like a pyramid)  
Oh oh ooooh (like a pyramid, like a pyramid)

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (solid rock)  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch (oooh)  
Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep on going (keep it going)  
Forever we will stay (Charice), like a pyramid (what what)

Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid (pyramid)  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep it going  
Forever we will stay (ooh), like a pyramid

Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh  
Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh

when she finished singing the song that was the time she noticed that there was a crowd of people looking at her in awe struck, suddenly the crowd applauded her, just like standing ovation.

she just smile with a surprise expression on her face as she runs to the branch of the Hyuuga corporation but she didn't know that the branch is just next to the store so probably the crowd is visible to the top floor of the building which is the office.

then after entering where the guard is there to open the door for her she goes to the elevator and press the 7th floor which is the top floor after entering the 7th floor she gradually saw the lady who's probably waiting for her and probably was older on her, saying...

"are you Miss Mikan Sakura?"

"yes"

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga was waiting for you in his office, this way..." the lady said with a smile showed in her face as they reach the office.

Mikan hesitatingly open the door and enter the room where she find Natsume facing that glass that gives off a beautiful view of the city and of course the view to the store next to the building where there is a crowd just now.

it's already 5:06 pm, Natsume looked at her.

"the maid said that you want me here and here I am. Do you need something or you want me to do your command?" remember guys Mikan has debt at Natsume.

"nothing, I just want to see you." Natsume said with a cold face.

"huh?" Mikan raise a brow suddenly her stomach wants to throw up, she feels like there's something wrong on her stomach. she held her mouth and stomach and gradually exited the office while Natsume looked at her puzzled and worried, asking...

"what's the matter?" Mikan runs to the nearest comfort room which is for staff only. the lady from earlier was there and said...

"wait, this room is for staff only" Natsume follows her and saw that she's having troubles.

"let her through" with that in a mater of second she enters and eventually throw up while Natsume was patting her back.

Mikan was panting while holding her chest on the same time, she's shivering. Natsume held her to his arms and caress her hair. it struck Mikan. she realize that Natsume and the guy is the same.

"you, you are that guy" Mikan looked at her, all she's waiting for is his agreement.

"wow, the idiot guessed it right..." is all Natsume can say.

Mikan practically guessed it right because of his smell, the vanilla scent of him... Mikan, last night, was trouble if anything really happen because there is the proof that proves it like the undergarments, the hickey and...

"what do you mean 'you might be exhausted from last night'?" Mikan was totally troubled by this.

"let me guess... (pause) I think you dream about **making out **with me" Mikan was totally flushed while Natsume said it bluntly as he smirk.

3...

2...

1...

while Mikan is busy with her thoughts and in the process blushing too, suddenly Natsume bluntly blurted out as if it's common and even, he said practically...

"your dream is real" Natsume blurted out.

"eh?" is all Mikan can say...

Mikan was dumbfounded, Natsume was smirking.

To be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist: wow, Mikan already guessed it, so please review it, review, review, review... all I ask is for you to review haha... by the way do you like the 'pyramid' song... love yah guys.

full of love,

ellahist


	14. Breakaway to an Eternal Snow

Authoress: thank you for all the review again haha… the person that was mention below is the one who gave their review in the 13th chapter of this story...

Sakura Angel15

I really love 'pyramid' haha, yeah Mikan already knows the person who goes in her room…

aisa03

thanks for reading and reviewing my story…

pinkfab112

really thanks haha, here's your awaiting 14th chapter.

Hanisakura

Thanks again and again for reviewing and reading my story haha, I think this would end soon because I badly wanna write the first chapter of the new story I entitled _ secret _…. And yeah Mikan is pregnant haha…

amita101oo1q2w

haha thanks for the review I already "pm" you haha for your question, again and again thank you and here is the 14th chapter… thanks for the wait.

NxM lover

I was too ecstatic to read your review, really thanks for loving the story… here's the 14th chapter.

Lilly

Hehe thanks for opening your mind to review my story, but I'm grateful because you can feel the story while reading it even though it made you embarrass haha… sorry if it's bad and weird _... haha I'm just too ecstatic.

moonacre99

thank you for all those review, here is the 14th chapter and the same time the last chapter of the story, I will make a short story after this because I'll wait for the 'poll' to be close haha, love yah

Anyway for those who read and review this story thank you very much…

* * *

'the arrogant guy and the innocent girl ROOM'

_Ruthless_velvet has sign in_

Ruthless_velvet: anyway ellahist doesn't own Gakuen Alice…

LiTtLeHaZEl: that's right, that's right

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^ : so please read and REVIEW, okay? Anyway the 'gang' is forgotten in your story…

eLLaHiSt=(^_^): gomen gomen… I'll make your entrance in the last chapter…

^cOOl+tUrqUOise^: meany…

_+crImsOnHeLL+ has sign in_

+crImsOnHeLL+: just go on with the story…

eLLaHiSt=(^_^): HA HAI! *stiff *stiff

+crImsOnHeLL+: beware of wrong spelling, mistype, and wrong grammar... (glares)

…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_Mikan was panting while holding her chest on the same time, she's shivering. Natsume held her to his arms and caress her hair. it struck Mikan. she realize that Natsume and the guy is the same._

_"you, you are that guy" Mikan looked at her, all she's waiting for is his agreement._

_"wow, the idiot guessed it right..." is all Natsume can say._

_Mikan practically guessed it right because of his smell, the vanilla scent of him... Mikan, last night, was trouble if anything really happen because there is the proof that proves it like the undergarments, the hickey and..._

_"what do you mean 'you might be exhausted from last night'?" Mikan was totally troubled by this._

_"let me guess... (pause) I think you dream about __**making out **__with me" Mikan was totally flushed while Natsume said it bluntly as he smirk._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_while Mikan is busy with her thoughts and in the process blushing too, suddenly Natsume bluntly blurted out as if it's common and even, he said practically..._

_"your dream is real" Natsume blurted out._

_"eh?" is all Mikan can say..._

_Mikan was dumbfounded, Natsume was smirking._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14 : 'Breakaway' to an 'Eternal Snow'

… _spread your wings and fly like a bird as high as the heaven to touch_ …

* * *

Mikan woke from her thoughts and confronted Natsume...

"you know if you're just toying with me, you better stop. I agreed with you becoming your maid until you are satisfied but suddenly your parents make me their daughter and stop me from working in the restaurant I was working but still you're not commanding me around as you used to, if you can see I'm living, eating, studying for free, your parents the one who's paying it all, you know it's like I was a part of your family but if you will just toy around me, I'll leave" Mikan was totally furious right now that it's like she can eat Natsume any second right now.

Natsume just looked at her signing for her to continue.

"I know you know, that I was just living alone since my parent died, Hotaru was the one who's helping me since she's my best friend after all, I work to pay the rent in the apartment, to pay the tuition fee, my food that I eat everyday, and some bills, I had no time to play around, to hang out with Hotaru, to waste time and money and I can't simply fool around... simply I don't have family, I'm poor, I'm not good at all, but I have dignity, I have a dignity as a human... " Mikan simply say.

Mikan added as she looked straight at Natsume's pair of crimson orbs "and I'm aware that I'm pregnant even though it's just days, I can feel it... and I have no plan on aborting it if I have to raise it as a single parent then I would leave, don't worry I will not hunt for you neither kill you." Natsume was still in his stoic expression and then suddenly he caressed Mikan's face, Mikan was surprise.

"I know you're an IDIOT and even if I gave you a clue you wouldn't definitely guess it, I think I doubt the saying 'action speaks louder than voice' for you because it doesn't work on you, you think... why would I do IT with you? you're the one who say I already stop doing IT to the other girls so if I do it once again there's surely a REASON, right?" Natsume explain it thoroughly.

"you are an IDIOT as you say you have no family, your poor, and you are not good at all but I don't know how do you teach me to eat those sweet thingy, teach me how to play the hide and seek, stop making out with a tons of chicks, how you change me, and take me out of my darkness, and mostly how you teach me to love" Natsume look at her sincerely now.

"but you already like someone even before you meet me, and she likes you back..." Mikan said it referring to Nobara.

"who?" Natsume asked not knowing.

"Nobara san" Mikan simply said.

"yes I like her but I don't love her, and in fact she's my cousin" Natsume said to her with a little chuckles that came out of his mouth.

"huh? you're cousins?" Mikan asked hesitantly.

"did I forget to say it to you?" Natsume asked, thinking if he really forgot while Mikan was too troubled.

"then if your the guy who's entering my room then you're the one I'm in love with" Mikan thought she didn't say it but she blurted it out from her mouth clear enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume chuckled. Mikan noticed and added "did I say something?"

"well in a matter of fact YEAH... you said that 'if I'm the one who's entering your room then I am the one you're in LOVE with" Mikan gasped, Natsume looked at her seductive but is cut when he heard Mikan asked.

"do you like me?" just that simple.

Natsume answered simply "definitely NO"

Mikan was surprised to hear the fact, it answers all... the fact that she will leave and raise the child as a single parent but she's not that surprised because there's the possibility that he would say no and there it is he said no.

"I see, then that's all I need to know" Mikan leave the office, Natsume just stay there and don't bothers himself to run after her and his expression is as stoic and cold as ever.

Mikan was walking when it suddenly rain, she never bothers to run, she don't care what people say, she feels her heart is broken in million pieces right now, she's lost, suddenly she starts humming...

Eternal Snow in 'full moon wo sagashite' (.com/watch?v=K4UOo-E2Auw)

kimi wo... suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana...

Kimochi... fukurande yuku... bakari de...

Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no ka na

ichido... mo kotoba ni... wa shitena kedo...

she can't sing properly because she's crying her heart out loud, sometimes it's good to cry it all because it will make you feel at ease after crying it all but in this instant she feels like she can't stop crying, she feels there is no end... she's still walking to nowhere, she don't know where her feet is trying to make her reach as she continue to hum.

yuki no youni tada shizukani  
furitsumori tsudzukete yuku  
hold me tight konna omoi nara  
dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
konnan ja kimi no koto  
shirazuni ireba yokatta yo

kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
tameiki ga mado glass kumoraseta  
yureru kokoro tomosu candle de  
ima tokashite yukenai kana?  
hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
samukunai youni to  
I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
amikake no kono muffler  
konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo

eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?  
dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo

hold me tight  
I love you...

at last she bursts her tears and finally she stops only to find she comes back to the villa but before she could enter she fainted...

...7:30 p.m (the night of the birthday party)...

Mikan slowly opens her eyes only to find that she's dress in a simple white dress with complete jewelry all over her body and a white stiletto that was ready to wear, her hair is let down that it reaches her waist with a little do on her hair and a mild make up that completes her appearance, she's dazzling but she's cut in her dreamy thoughts when a thing shot her head.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"this shots!" Mikan look beside her to find Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hotaru!" Mikan was about to hug Hotaru until Hotaru's the one who approach her and gave her a arm hug.

"congratulations to your baby and don't move, what in a world are you doing in your body you let yourself fainted in that cold road, just what the hell are you thinking?" Hotaru cried out as she gave a scold session her dummy precious Mikan. Mikan just nodded and nodded as their scold session came to an end.

"wait? how did you know I was pregnant?" Mikan suddenly asked with a surprised with mix puzzled expression plastered on her face.

Ruka suddenly butted...

"Hotaru, I will just go to Natsume to greet him, oh and by the way Sakura san congratulations too" Ruka leaned closer and share a short kiss with Hotaru.

"bye Ru chan, and by the way that kiss cost 100 yen" Hotaru bid her so called farewell.

Ruka left Hotaru who was smirking and a Mikan that was totally puzzled...

"Ru chan? and he called you Hotaru and that kiss what was that? explain it to me!" Mikan suddenly cried out.

"that? well it's long story" Hotaru explain it to her...

_Flashback_

_it's the day when Mikan go to the vacation..._

_"dad, I'm going to visit Mikan" Hotaru excuses herself but before she could exit her father told her._

_"Hotaru, a certain company was dealing with us and this company is next to us, it's really huge company too and it will help our company wholesomely, and as we deal it we also arrange their son and you to get married-" cut by Hotaru..._

_"I know, I know, you want me to cooperate, I already said it to you when I was a little I was aware of this kind of situation, I know in the future there might be a possibility that this would happen and if this happen, there is just two choices for me... I'll cooperate if the man I'll marry is capable of running our business or if not I'll find my chosen man to marry me... so... I'll cooperate. after all I'm already ready for this situation." is all Hotaru said and then goes to Hyuuga Mansion just to find that their at a vacation._

_there is only one thing that inserts at her mind to ask Ruka Nogi... she gradually go to the Nogi Mansion and finds Ruka there..._

_"oi Nogi, where is Mikan?" asking while aiming the baka-gun of her that was manufactured by her company._

_"huh? ummm... I think their in a vacation at Hokkaido as what Natsume told me." Hotaru contacted her and then she found out that she really is in the Hokkaido._

_after the call she look at Ruka and was just cut when Ruka's mother find Hotaru..._

_"ohh isn't this the daughter of Mr. Imai?" Ruka's mother looked more closely to Hotaru and suddenly says._

_"Ru chan, why didn't you say that Miss Hotaru is your acquaintance" Ruka's mother suddenly asked._

_"ehh, why? what's the matter?" Ruka asked puzzled while his mother was looking at Hotaru._

_"oh this is perfect, she's your fiancee" Hotaru remembered what her father just said to her before going to the Hyuuga Mansion, Hotaru thought... so this is the man I'm going to marry._

_"you mean the woman your talking about that was so intelligent, beautiful and the heiress of the company that can compete to our company that I agreed to marry is Imai san" Ruka asked unbelievably..._

_"well, I also agreed with my father in this matter; so... nice to meet you Ru chan" Hotaru singed song the name 'Ru chan' as she smirked..._

_End of Flashback_

"ahahahaha... Ru chan" Mikan singed song the name again as she laugh...

"so your getting married?" Mikan suddenly asked out of the clear blue sky.

"well yeah" Hotaru straightly said..

"Hotaru you're so lucky" Mikan said as her voice faded.

"don't worry, dummy, and let's go, the party's going to start" Mikan pulled Hotaru's gown

"I don't wanna go" hesitated at first.

"don't worry" is all Hotaru says as she patted Mikan head, Mikan gradually go with her.

...at the party...

Mikan gone at the party ground as the crowd of men look at her no, more like staring at her no, it's more like... like... yeah yeah gawking at her. as the hottest and richest bachelor of the year gave them the death glare...

they were all cut by the announcer which is Kaito Hyuuga the chairman of the Hyuuga Empire.

"good evening to all of you who made their way just to make here and attend this important event, I would like to greet the celebrant today, Happy Birthday son and from now on I would like to announce that he will now be the CEO of the Hyuuga Corporation..." applause applause...

after the long applause once again Kaito Hyuuga announce "well, there is a surprise for a special guest and I would like to call Natsume Hyuuga my son to take the part of announcing it" Natsume came on the stage and began to announce.

"I would like Mikan Sakura to come up on stage" Mikan suddenly jump out of surprise then after a second she realize she's totally nervous, she's shaking as she comes up on stage...

without a doubt Natsume straightly asked her...

"Mikan Sakura would you like to be Mikan Hyuuga?" Mikan was totally surprise of what he said.

"b but you don't like me, you don't have to force yourself even though I bare your child" Mikan said...

"yes I don't like you" the audience gasped as they hear it.

"because..." Natsume paused

3...

2...

1...

"I love you" Natsume finished.

Mikan was totally surprise that she would cry in a second now until she's cut by Natsume who asked her again.

"so Mikan Sakura would you like to be Mikan Hyuuga?" Mikan was totally speechless that she just nod to Natsume, she can't explain her feelings, it can't be express by words.

suddenly he kissed her** loyally**...

the audience stand in ovation as they applauded the future husband and wife...

the Umenomiya Corporation as well as Anna gave their 'congratulations' phrase to her as well as the Ogasawara Corporation, Shouda Corporation, Nogi Corporation and Imai Corporation and don't forget the corporation of Koko and Yuu as well as Mochu...

...after the congratulations thingy...

"there's a news that you, Miss Mikan Sakura was seen singing the 'pyramid' in front of a Music Store there are some people who was totally awe struck at your voice Miss Mikan Sakura, well would you like to sing a song for your future husband Natsume Hyuuga who's currently the Hottest and Richest bachelor of the year?" the press questioned her while she blushed at the 'future husband' thingy...

"well, I was just gotten to that song because it's too beautiful, that I really didn't notice that I was singing it and I just notice the crowd looking at me when I totally finished the song, I, myself is totally awe struck to see that crowd of people looking at me too... well what song would you like to listen?" Mikan asked

"your choice, Miss Mikan Sakura" the press said as she respect her.

...after a minute...

Mikan was on stage then a music started and it catches all the attention of the people, as she sang it , her voice completely blended to the music that makes it perfect...

somehow the message of the song matches to hers...

Mikan finally breakaway to the fears and cold of the eternal snow of her life, the fear that she will raise her child as a single parent, she's totally terrified about it, she's shaking until she's accepted and until it breakaway...

Natsume feels like he escaped from the darkness of his life, like a place where the sun doesn't exist the darkness and only the coldness of the snow that eternally falls exist, until an angel with a pure white wings as white as a snow comes, saved him, gave him hope, and help him breakaway.

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson (.com/watch?v=ixKMn3Ipyjo)

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

[Chorus]

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

...later after the party...

Natsume and Mikan share the bed, Mikan was on her night gown while Natsume is simply half-naked, Mikan don't know what to do, simply she's not comfortable...

until Natsume heard a growl...

Natsume chuckled and asked "your hungry?"

Mikan was totally blushing "I wanna eat cookies and cream flavored Ice cream and strawberry cake..."

"what? right now?" Natsume asked.

"yeah! I want to taste some sweet stuff, right now" she simply answer with her cheerful tone.

"but... okay, tomorrow in the morning I'll buy you some but for now you can taste much more sweet desert" Natsume smirk with a mix of seductive tone.

"what?" Mikan innocently asked.

"you want lips?" Natsume offered.

"eh? umm n no, t thank you" *blush *blush

"come on, it's not like it's your first time and you are my fiancee there's nothing wrong with that" Natsume seductively explain.

Natsume slowly near to her face, he sense that Mikan was not taking back then he continue until he touch her lips then gently then savor the sweetness.

...after a minute...

Mikan asked out of blue... "why me? why did you choose me out of billion girls out there who's more beautiful, more-" cut by Natsume who hug her like securing her...

"because you're the only one who's brave enough to love me" simply as that.

End

* * *

_spread your wings and fly like a bird as high as the heaven to touch... open up don't let your self totally close your heart and wait for the person who will teach you to breakaway and most importantly be honestly true..._

_love yah,_

_ellahist ^_^_

_

* * *

Bonus my next story is "holy pure seductress" it's just a short story because I'll wait for the poll to be closed so far...  
_


End file.
